


In To The Deep

by evillovebunny500



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Breakups, Creature Castiel, Creature Gabriel, Disabled Character, Disabled Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Hunter Jessica, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jessiica is a badass, M/M, Multi, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Physical Disability, Sam's a douchebag, Tags May Change, and be added, creature Micheal, he gets better i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evillovebunny500/pseuds/evillovebunny500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was said that over one hundred years ago humanity used to live on the surface of earth. It was also said that at that time, humanity discovered their downfall, the Angels.</p><p>It is commonly believed that the christian church discovered the new life form, a sentient species in the bowels of the South American forests. They named this new race Angels because the first one they met had wings that spanned twice the length of his height, covered in large, snow white feathers. They called him Micheal, and named his race after his angel-like appearance.</p><p>The Church had assumed the Angels would be as accepting to humans as the humans had been to the Angels. However, when the Church found one of the Angel’s nests all hell broke loose.</p><p>The Angels attacked and killed the men who had found their young, and from that the Great War was sparked.</p><p>The Humans, even with all of their technology, had underestimated the viciousness and power of the Angels. Slowly, they had driven the humans farther and farther back until the humans only lived along the coasts. Humanity lost the war against the Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Rolling In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Seraph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548941) by [Hywar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hywar/pseuds/Hywar). 



** Prologue: Rolling In **

It was said that over one hundred years ago humanity used to live on the surface of earth. It was also said that at that time, humanity discovered their downfall, the Angels.

It is commonly believed that the christian church discovered the new life form, a sentient species in the bowels of the South American forests. They named this new race Angels because the first one they met had

wings that spanned twice the length of his height, covered in large, snow white feathers. They called him Micheal, and named his race after his angel-like appearance.

The Church had assumed the Angels would be as accepting to humans as the humans had been to the Angels. However, when the Church found one of the Angel’s nests all hell broke loose.

The Angels attacked and killed the men who had found their young, and from that the Great War was sparked.

The Humans, even with all of their technology, had underestimated the viciousness and power of the Angels. Slowly, they had driven the humans farther and farther back until the humans only lived along the

coasts. Humanity lost the war against the Angels.

Desperate, the humans began to create a home for themselves underneath the Earth.

 

They named this place The Deep.

Word quickly spread to the other groups of people, and more and more of them began to dig in, building their homes under the Earth until no one lived on the surface.The only humans to ever leave the Deep

were sailors and hunters of supernatural beings.

Only some of the supernatural creatures had stayed on the surface, only the ones with no need to eat humans and the recluses. It was believed that there were some vampire strongholds still holding out to this

day.

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

As time went on, the Deep began to expand, until it took up most of the space underneath The United States. Settlements rested nearly 200 feet underneath the surface. With the Angels becoming more

aggressive, people needed more weapons, and the mining industry was booming. They had quickly begun building long underground caverns and made sure they were heavily supported, leaving earthquakes as

the only thing powerful enough to destroy the caves.

 

Over time, more and more caverns were added on and people began to name them after the states they were beneath.

Dean and his family had grown up under Kansas until their mother had been killed. After her death at the hands of a demon, John had gone insane and hungered for supernatural blood. He ruthlessly trained Dean

to be a hunter and only started to train Sam when he was 12, mostly because Dean and Bobby had tried to keep him out of the line of fire for as long as possible.

When Sam was 18, he ran away and never looked back, leaving Dean to suffer their father's wrath in his place.

 

When Dean turned 22, his life fell apart.

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

It was only a month after Sam left and it had been a simple hunt. There were corpses being stolen and reappearing half eaten in Florida.

Dean and his father began traveling to a small  New Floridian town called Newton, It was reported that newly buried bodies were being stolen from their graves and being found in a nearby town called Westfield.

They were half eaten and found in sweet corn fields. All of the victims were from the Newton cemetery field and were all planted next to each other.

After the Humans had moved beneath the ground they realized they couldn’t afford to waste resources, even dead bodies.  They used the bodies of the dead to fertilize crops, however, many of the people

protested, so the farmers had to explicitly tell people what was in their fertilizers. And because Humans and animals needed sunlight to function properly, the miners installed overhead sunlamps that mimicked

sunlight. They certainly made growing crops easier. It also made the night dwelling monsters go back into hiding. The sunlamps reflected the temperatures and the lighting that one would find on the surface.

Dean was driving in his Chevy Impala that had been passed down through generations of his family. It was said to have been from the surface itself, although Dean had his doubts. The humans had been living

there since the 1900’s.  His father had taken his mining truck, which was much more environmentally friendly and suited to the deep than the Impala ever will be, but Dean loved his car all the same.

As they drove down the highway, they passed  rows upon rows of corn and were surrounded by pastures full of chickens and pigs. On the interstate roads, the ceiling was low and the tunnels much narrower than

the actual states themselves. The rock tunnels were dark, almost black and they seemed to absorb the light- making the roads seem even darker and more dangerous. It made their headlights look blindingly

bright, even though they didn’t shed light on much of the road ahead of them.

By the time the Winchesters had arrived in Newton it was nearly two in the morning. Dean and his father stopped at the rundown motel called “RED RUN”.

Dean parked and locked the Impala before he entered the establishment. The front steps were decaying and Dean almost considered turning around to find another place when he decided instead to shrug it off

and continue on.

The receptionist was pale with long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, she had bright blue eyes. Her skin was littered with freckles and her name plate said Donna. While she was attractive Dean was too tired to

pick up a girl this late at night, so he booked a room for two with a fake credit card and didn’t bother flirting. Upon getting to the room, Dean took the keys back to the parking lot. He signaled his father and they

went to the room to sleep for the night.

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

The next day they got up at six in the morning, quickly suiting up before setting out for the police station. As Dean and his father stepped out of the vehicle and approached two officers talking outside, he heard

them complaining,”The damn lights are dimmer than usual!”. They must have lost a dam, Dean thought, they’ll have to send a repair crew soon. Dean shook his head and walked up to the officers, announcing

himself “Agent Smith and Smith, no relation, we’re from the FBI.” He held up his badge just long enough for the detectives to get a glimpse of it.

”FBI? Why are you here?” the policeman looked confused and then happy, “Are you here to fix the lights? They've been dim and flickering for days! I think one of the generators blew a breaker!”

John replied, “ No, we’re not here for the generator, were here for the stolen bodies.”

The officer's face visibly fell and then he sighed, “ Oh, go on inside then, and talk to Detectives Ross and Taylor.”

With a nod to the officers Dean and John entered the station. The building was old and still made of wood. It was filled with ten police officers who which were all at their desks and typing away.  John and Dean

strolled around the dim department until they came around to a desk with a nameplate that read, “Detective Ross”.

“Detective Ross?” The older male behind the desk stopped typing and glanced over at them, “We’re detectives Smith and Smith, no relation. We’re here about the half-eaten bodies.”

The officer sighed and turned his whole body towards them and got up wearily from his seat before shaking both of their hands; “Hello detectives, I’m officer John Ross, my partner’s out today, but I know the

case.”

He strode around his desk and led John and Dean to a filing cabinet located in the dim recesses of the station. After searching for a moment, the detective began to talk about the case,” From what we can tell,

none of the victims had known each other in life, and we’ve ruled out everything we’d thought of. Its almost like a wild animal dug them up, but we don’t have wild animals down here…” Handing the files to Dean,

the man continued to rant and mumble to himself.

Dean and John thanked the officer for his help and quickly left the station. After reading the report and researching for a few hours they still had no clue as to what they were dealing with.

With nothing new to go on, they continued to the Newton cemetery field. The area was surprisingly neat and appeared to be very well taken care of. With dusk turning to night the father-son duo continued to the

gravesites, shovels firmly in hand.

Dean chose to inspect the first grave while his father chose the second, the earth was slightly indented and the soil still upturned. He was about to try and dig down when he heard a horrid scream from beside

him. He jumped up, gun in hand when he realized with a sickening clarity that his dad had been digging down and found a Ghoul nest.

One of the ghouls had its hands latched around his fathers ankle and was attempting to drag him under. His father kicked at the monster to try and weaken its grip when another ghoul had lurched up beside the

other and latched onto his other leg.

Before Dean could even attempt to react or assist his dad he felt a hand wrap around his own ankle. Dean cracked the heel of his free foot into the ghouls face, who let out a pained howl. Dean lurched forward

bring up his gun he took a shot at the ghouls dragging his dad down. Halfway pulled into the grave himself he desperately try to grasp his dads hands and pull him out when the older man let out a bloodcurdling

scream.

Dean could only listen in shocked horror as the sound of bones crunching and flesh tearing found there way up to him from the other grave.

Dean reached over as far as he could manage and tried to shoot the ghouls devouring his dad, with dread he realized he was being tugged into a grave as well. Because he only had one arm holding his dad up

when the ghoul tugged, both Dean and his father fell down into the grave. Before Dean was pulled down he managed to shoot one in the eye and the other in the shoulder.

Dean smashed his skull on the wall of the cave when he was dragged down. Before he could even begin to recover from the potentially deadly injuries a ghoul had launched itself onto him. The ghoul on top of

him was a girl with short and matted sandy blonde hair with cloudy green eyes filled with rage and a desperate hunger. She glared down at him and then quicker than his addled mind could process she was

attempting to chow down onto his neck. He managed to jerk away just enough that she only grazed his neck, he quickly responded by smashing his left hand into her face.

Disorientated and in pain his reflexes weren't as quick as they should have been and didn’t pull back his hand in time when he felt the ghouls hot breath engulfed his fist and bite down.

Dean let out a blood chilling scream as it kept grinding down its teeth on his fist even though he tried to beat it off of him. He felt blood gush down his arm and could feel and hear the sickening crunch of his

bones in his hand being torn.

Frantically searching around behind and to the side of him his hand brushed against something metal...his gun!

The ghoul leaned back for another bite just as Dean brought up the gun and pushed it into her face. As he pulled the trigger she launched herself forward making her bottom teeth slice into his pinkie and ring

finger.

Dean reflexively pulled the trigger twice in quick succession making her fall lifelessly on top of him. Heaving her off of him he took aim and killed one of the ghouls gnawing at his father lifeless and almost

unrecognizable body.

Angered the second ghoul lunged at him, blood dripped from his chin and his eyes wide and feral.  Dean shot at it and planted two bullets into its right shoulder forcing it back slightly but not enough to stop it

from tackling him. Wrestling with the ghoul Dean managed to get the gun just under the monsters chin, he took advantage and fired the rest of his clip into the things skull, causing blood and gore to rain down

on Dean.

Pushing the body out of his way Dean stood up swaying. He stumbled over to his father, and he felt for his pulse desperately, finding none Dean let out a shuddering sob. With his left hand almost completely shot

he wrapped the tattered remains of his shirt on to it, trying to stem the blood flow. Dean attempted to get out his cell phone from his right pocket but dropped it from only being able to use three of his fingers.

With difficulty Dean managed to get his phone out and dial his uncle bobby’s number.

“Singer’s salvage, what can I do for you-”

“B-Bobby I need your help, w-we really screwed up” Dean said almost hysterical.

“What happened son? Wheres your father?, Where are you?” Bobby asked urgently.


	2. The Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two days since Dean's father had died. Two days since he'd lost most of the use in his left hand and two fingers on his right. Two days since his life ended.
> 
> Dean was sitting up in a old bed, his arms bandaged from the elbow down and covered in bruises. He stared to his left, looking out the tall windows.
> 
> He didn't say a word as Bobby came into the room, just continued to examine the city below. Small buildings littered the horizon a convenience store and a police stations were the only two he could make out. The yard outside was stacked with old outdated cars and mining cars and trucks waiting to be repaired all surrounded by fields of crops. The sunlamps were dim, indicating it was night time.
> 
> After standing at the foot of his bed for a few minutes Bobby said, his voice full of grief and pain,"Dean…."
> 
> "Is Sammy coming?" Dean asked hoarsely, not wanting to hear the pity, the condolences, the reminder of what they'd lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS WHERE ALL OF MY INTO THE DEEP ART IS~  
>  http://smasherlovesbunny500.deviantart.com/gallery/50450596/FANFICS-AND-FANART-IF-THERE-WERE-TO-BE-ANY
> 
> all the fanart and refs are in there

**Chapter 1: The Deep**

 

It had been two days since Dean's father had died. Two days since he'd lost most of the use in his left hand and two fingers on his right. Two days since his _life ended._

 

Dean was sitting up in a old bed, his arms bandaged from the elbow down and covered in bruises. He stared to his left, looking out the tall windows.

 

He didn't say a word as Bobby came into the room, just continued to examine the town. Small buildings littered the horizon a convenience store and a police stations were the only two he could make out.

The yard outside was stacked with old outdated cars and mining cars and trucks waiting to be repaired all surrounded by fields of crops. The sunlamps were dimer than normal, indicating it was night time.

After standing at the foot of his bed for a few minutes Bobby said, his voice full of grief and pain,"Dean…."

 

"Is Sammy coming?" Dean asked hoarsely, not wanting to hear the pity, the condolences, the  **reminder**  of what they'd lost.

 

Instead of words of confirmation there was nothing but silence, crushing Dean's will and breaking his heart. His brother wasn't coming, he didn't care, and why would he? He'd left Dean with their father, he got

away, he could finally be happy,  _normal._

 

Why would he waste his time on Dean, a forgotten shadow of a grief ridden man.

 

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

 

It had been a hard first year after his father's death. But Bobby had saved him. He absolutely refused to let Dean wallow in his grief and self-hatred. Having made sure Dean was kept busy and well taken care of.

Bobby given him a job at his salvage yard, a family and a place to belong.

He was still trying to come to terms with his disability even after having to cope with it for four years now. He kept his arms bandaged as a harsh reminder of what he lost and to also make other people feel more

comfortable.

 

When Dean wasn't at the salvage yard fixing up mining equipment or cars he was bar tending at a bar called " The Roadhouse". His boss Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo were family friends and also worked as

hunter informers. It made working with the girls that much easier knowing he wouldn't have to lie about his life and multiple injuries.

 

Dean also worked weekends with a man by the name of Benny. On weekdays Benny would come and deliver supplies by boat from the other underground colonies. He was a man Dean had known for most of his

life and trusted him almost as much as he did Bobby. When Dean was a kid and his dad was gone too long and Bobby to far away, Dean would call Benny and he would find them and take care of them until their

Dad showed up, _if_ he even showed that is.

 

As it turned out Benny was the very thing they hunted, a Vampire. It had taken Dean years to figure out, but Benny promised he only drank bagged blood, and Dean believed him. Benny was like a brother to him

and not even being a vampire would change that.

 

And of course being friends with a sailor vampire did have its perks. One of them was that Benny could get inside information on vampire nests much easier than he could. Even though Dean had lived for the

most part a legal life and career he was still known as a Ghoul and Vampire expert.

As long as Dean knew where the nest was and a rough estimate of how many were in it you could call the Winchester and his partner. Sometimes Benny would hunt with him other times Bobby, he rarely ever

hunted alone. His hands insured that, most days he could barely hold on to a machete with his left and i was a bit tricky to hold one with his right.

 

Benny and him had been working the counter on a Sunday night, and it was slow and the bar deserted. Dean was concentrating on cleaning off the counter that some douche bag had spilled their drink all over

and who had left without leaving a tip. Benny was busy organizing the self of alcohol when he quietly said;" I hear talk of vampires down by the Bay."

 

"How many?," Dean asked just as quiet back when he reached a particularly hard spot and started to scrub harder.

Benny paused for a moment thinking," 'bout two as far as I've heard, what do you say Brother? I can throw in a reward, but I have to leave by four,"

 

Dean turned towards Benny with a teasing grin," Oh? Going a date with your little boyfriend? Hmm what was his name?" 

" Oh shut up! You know his names Garth!" Benny said slightly flustered.

 

Dean let out a chuckle at Benny's expression and said, "Of course, I'll gank some vamps for you." and clapped him on he back.

"Thanks Brother, meet me by the entrance at three," Benny chuckled and they continued the rest of the their shift in a happy silence.

 

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

 

After getting out of work and making sure Jo had control of the bar, he made his way home to get some hunting supplies and to get a hour or so of sleep.

 

After taking an hour nap he woke up with a start, he sat up and put his face in his hands and took a shaky breath and desperately tried to forget his bloody nightmare. He decided to get up, knowing he wasn't

going to go back to sleep anytime soon.

 

Having to relieve his bladder Dean shuffled into the bathroom. After he was done doing his business he decided to brush his teeth. Looking into the mirror he bared his teeth to brush them and a scream wrung

through his head and he could see flashes of his father dying in front of him. Taking a deep breath Dean set down his toothbrush deciding he could skip brushing his teeth again this week.

 

Getting dressed in his business clothes of a black jacket, a white button-down shirt and a pair of black slats held up by equally black suspenders and then he set about getting his supplies. It only took him a few

minutes of shuffling around the house where he managed to scrounge up two machetes, three vials of Dead mans blood, and a handgun with some silver bullets.

 

As Dean tried to put the weapons in a duffle bag he had trouble getting his left hand to keep the bag open and to fit in his equipment at the same time. After several minutes he finally managed to stuff in the

weapons and sighed now thoroughly frustrated. Slinging the bag over his shoulders with some difficulty he turned around to find Bobby in his bathrobe leaning against the kitchen doorway, drinking some coffee.

 

"You goin' out?"Bobby asked sleepily, straighten up and moving over slightly so Dean could squeeze through the doorway.

 

" I'm going hunting, there's some vamps up by the bay causing some trouble." Dean stepped into the run down kitchen and poured himself a scalding cup of coffee. He decided to take it black to help ride him of

his nightmare and blew on it slightly and then took a gulp of the burning hot beverage.

 

"Well try not to get yourself killed, ya idjit." He grunted walking into the living room.

 

Dean nodded and headed out for the front door. He walked through a kitchen and dining room filled up to the ceiling with books. Some of the books were brand new but most of them were old decrepit tomes

written in dead languages about almost every different creature, myth, or legend out there, most of which Bobby could read.

 

Bobby was already waiting at the entrance with his jacket on. He put on his ball cap and opened the door as he grabbed the keys to Baby from a old dusty basket on the rickety coat rack. Stepping out of the house

and down the creaking old steps that were in desperate need of repairing, Dean and Bobby headed for the Impala which was parked in a secluded garage near the side of Bobby's house.

 

"Want me to drive?" Bobby asked as he unlocked the Impala's door and looked up at Dean.

 

"Nah, I've got it." Dean said as he took one last swig of his now lukewarm coffee and handed it to Bobby. He walked over to the drivers side and opened the door, while taking the duffle bag and putting it into the

back seat. Bobby waited for Dean to get settled in and shut the door for the hurt man.

 

Dean said his goodbyes and put on his seat belt, putting the key into the ignition. As she was heating up he desperately wished he still had the use of both of his hands, trying to drive with his left was tedious.

Dean had been saving up his money from his jobs to hopefully one day get surgery done on the nerves in his left hand. But unfortunately he had a few years of saving to go and let out a tired sigh and left Bobby's

house. He drove to the nearest dock, which was about an hour drive away.

 

 -SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

 

As he pulled into the parking lot he noticed it was already starting to be filled up by the sailor's cars. The exit to the surface was only a short walk from the parking lot, he turned off the Impala and grabbed the

large duffle bag from the backseat and then headed for the exit.

 

On the surface Dean had to take a deep breath and close his eyes for a moment to adjust to the big blue expanse of space over his head and to quell the panic starting to bubble up in his chest. SQuickly shaking

it off Dean approached the open sea.

 

There were boats for as far as the eyes could see, he started to scan over the boats and sailors when he noticed a man waving at him, it was Benny. With a quick wave back he jogged over to Benny's boat named

the " Andrea", it was a small cargo boat that looked to have a new coat of white paint and was in working order.

 

" Hey Benny!" He gave Benny a firm handshake and a hug.

 

" So where do I find these sonsofbitches ?"Dean asked grinning.

 

"I've seen them over there," Benny gestured to a small building that had a sign saying 'Boat registration Office',"I'd take them on if I had the time." He pointed to a small sack of boat registration a nod Dean

unzipped his bag just enough to pull out one of his weapons and took off towards the building and slowed down as he approached and calmly walked into the office.

 

When he walked in the bell on the door gave a small jingle, he looked around instantly spotting the two vampires. Walking up to the desk where the two vampires were and asked excitedly," Hello! I'm here to get

some paperwork to register my boat!"

 

The two men glanced at each other and then one went and grabbed a stack of papers and quickly handed them to the man at the desk in front of Dean. The male sitting at the desk was a big man, reaching to

about 6'3 and he had short sandy blonde hair. The other one was smaller and had longer black hair, which was tied into a ponytail. Blondie handed him the papers and accidentally brushed his fingers against

Dean's. They were freezing cold.

 

Vampire.

 

Dean smiled and went to flip through the papers, intentionally giving himself a paper cut. He let out a small hiss of pain and watched the two men. One of vampires eyes dilated slightly and the other male licked

his lips in anticipation.

 

Before Dean could even pretend to leave the office the black haired man lunged from behind the desk at him. As smooth as Dean could manage he pulled out one of his' knifes and decapitated him. The bigger

vamp took advantage of the opportunity to knock the blade from Dean's hand as he was pulling his arm back for another attempted beheading, and then he tried to take a bite out of Deans shoulder, just in time

Dean swung up his bag so that the vampire bite it instead.

 

The vamp torn the bag off of him, getting it stuck in his fangs for a crucial few seconds there was no weapon for him to use so Dean tried to get to his dropped blade, but before he could even take a step another

vampire came out from behind the counter with Deans knife in hand.

 

Dean quickly ran for the door and knocked down a chair in front on his way out to try and slow down the monsters behind him. He quickly scanned the area looking for a wider area to take on the remaining

vamps. He didn't get far before he heard a loud crack as the wood from the chair shattered, and he was being tackled from behind. He let out a strangle scream as he felt fangs sink into his shoulder. He rolled

over quickly surprising the vampire so that he lost his gripped on his shoulder. Taking a big chance Dean pulled out his back-up syringe filled with Dead mans blood and plunged it into the vampire's chest.

 

With the second vampire quickly approaching he rolled off of the screaming male and fled. Before he realized he was in a forest area surrounded by the two males. Dean searched the area for a weapon while

trying to stem the blood gushing from his shredded shoulder, and saw with dismay a sharp stick laying behind one of the bloodsuckers. Before he could make his attempt to get to the stick a great shadow

appeared above them.

 

Dean watched in fascination and horror as a Angel swooped down from the trees and tore the vampires apart. The pieces of the vampires were still gushing out blood when the angel turned towards him. The

angel had light tan skin, three pairs of giant golden wings, and they were puffed up and spread wide showing the gorgeous sparkling gems adorning them. He also had on a headband adorned with two golden

feathers and a scarlet one which was firmly perched atop his smooth down blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends. The Angel lifted up his head insuring that his bright gold eyes made contact with Deans

green ones. Dean cautiously took a step back and when the Angel didn't follow he turned tail and ran.

 

Dean was running as fast as he could and running through as many obstacles as he could find to try and slow the Angel down, he wasn't thinking about the fact that he was running deeper into Angel territory or

losing a significant amount of blood. All he could think about was hiding and the sound of the Angel crashing through the forest behind him. Dean was gasping for breath, he was desperately looking around for

somewhere to hide when he found a hole in a rather large tree trunk. His lungs burning and his blood spilling down his chest he climbed into the hollow tree. He managed to squeeze through the narrow opening

letting out a happy breath when he realized the trunk was thankfully much bigger on the inside.

 

He clawed his way to the back of the trunk hoping the Angel wouldn't find him. He took off his jacket and as quietly as he could manage he ripped off a strip of his jacket and tied it haphazardly around his

shoulder to hopefully help stem the blood loss.

 

The Angel distantly reminded him of when he was a child. He'd gotten lost on the surface and- No! Dean had to focus, the Angel could find him at any time!

As time dragged on and nothing happened, Dean knew better than to think that the Angel had left him alone, they were said to have played with their prey for days before killing them but Dean's eyes were

growing heavy from blood loss and the waning of the adrenaline rush.

 

As each hour passed he allowed himself to doze and to remember why this predicament was _familiar…_

 

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

 

_He remembered he'd only been five at the time, and his father was a new hunter. They had been in California working on a case with creatures called Demons, of course he hadn't known what those were when he_

_was that_ _young so when his Dad said to stay in the circle of salt he thought his Dad was crazy. They were apparently causing problems around the docks and so his Dad had left him and Sammy alone in a hotel_

_room._

 

 _For_ _some reason their Dad thought it would be a wise decision to leave Dean some food money and expect him to take care of everything. However being so young he wasn't very good at it._

 

_Dean had made sure Sammy was well fed but Dean knew it wouldn't last long and then Sammy had gotten sick and he couldn't leave his bed. His Dad had been gone longer than their hotel room had been paid_

_for. In desperation Dean decided he needed to go and find their Dad and left Sammy with some food and water on his bedside table and left. He had somehow  managed to find his way to the Docks and he_

_searched all around them and couldn't find his father anywhere, when something caught his attention on the ground._

 

_It was something shiny in the forest. Dean had been much too young to know any better. He forgot about his quest and ran in the woods after it. Dean's also hadn't realized that his presence hadn't gone_

_unnoticed._

 

_A man in his 30's to 40's had noticed the strange dark haired little boy run into the woods. Filled with panic he went after him._

 

_Dean ran into the foliage of the forest, when he finally found the source of the shine. It was a piece of gold holding a beautiful emerald inside it. He held it in his hand with wonder and awe when it was rudely and_

_abruptly jerked out of his hold. Looking up, was startled to realized the gold had been attached to a pair of beautiful shiny ebony wings._

 

_Dean had heard legends of the Angel's but he never believed any of them until then. The Angel looked down at him with bright, sky blue eyes. Scared, Dean sagged his shoulders and said, "You have really pretty_

_wings sir. Are you an Angel?"_

 

_The male blinked slowly and seemed to be surprised at the question and statement. He tucked in his wings behind him and kneel so that he was eye level with Dean._

 

_"Yes I am, does that not frighten you child?" the Angel titled his head to the side and looked at Dean intensely._

 

_Dean said with confidence," I'm not scared of anything! My names Dean ! Whats yours?" He grinned and held out his small hand._

 

_"I see….Dean...I am Castiel." He gently gripped the small hand and mimicked the movement the child was trying to do._

 

_"Castiel? Thats a weird name!;" Deans face was scrunched up and he let go of of Castiel's hand, "Can I touch your wings?" Dean asked his bright eyes locked onto Castiel's back, with a curt nod Dean gently started_

_playing with his wings making sure not to hurt or ruffle the feathers. After a little while of playing with the wings he heard someone calling his name in the woods, he let go of Cas' wings and stepped towards the_

_way he had come from._

 

_"Hey Cas I got to go! See you around!" He gave a soft hug to the Angel and started to run the way he had come from._

 

_Castiel hesitantly hug the boy back and watched him run away and said in a disappointed tone, "Goodbye...Dean…"_

 

_When Dean emerged from the woods to see who was calling him, it was an older male who had short brown hair which was being partially covered by a black hat. The mans eyes were bright with fear and relief._

 

_The strange man then quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the edge of the woods, once they were a safe distance away he kneeled down in front of Dean and introduced himself; "Hello there my_

_names Benny, I'm a boat captain," he paused for a second and then said, "your names Dean right?"_

 

_Dean hesitantly nodded and Benny said again, "I heard ya yellin' for your Pa, I don't think he's here, so how about you tell me where your home is and I'll bring you back?"_

 

_After a few moments Dean reluctantly told Benny where his hotel was and the room number. After Benny had brought the kid back he checked the rooms first before he let Dean in. Upon only seeing little Sammy_

_sleeping soundly in his bed and finding no adult he decided that he was gonna look after the kids until their irresponsible "Dad" came back._

 

_Benny paid for the room **and** for the food, he had checked their cupboard and found it empty besides a single jar of peanut butter, and then went back to the room to talk to Dean. He went into the "bedroom" and _

_then heavily sat down onto the side of the children's bed when he looked down to find Sam and Dean tightly wound together in a big soft blanket sleeping soundly._

 

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

 

Dean snapped out of his light dazed when he heard the sharp snap of a twig nearby. Letting out a barely audible groan he checked his wristwatch, it was dirty and the glass covering had a big cracked through it

making seeing the time hard but he managed. He had been out on this mission for a over twenty-four hours,"Shit" he thought, "Bobby was gonna be mad"

 

Hearing a noise he held his breath and watched as two bare feet followed by black wings stepped into the view of the trunk entrance. Then the figure leaned down and Dean came face to face with another Angel.

 

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

 

Bobby was pacing around his living room, fear rising up in his chest and making his throat tight. Dean hadn't called in over a day, which wasn't like him at all, he always checked in!

 

He quickly went over to his phone and dialed a number he never thought he would call again.

 

Sam's.

 

He only got a voice mail machine when he slammed down his phone and wiped his face in frustration. He needed the boy's help.

 

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

 

Sam was exhausted and laying in bed at a light doze with his fiancee Jess, when he heard the creak and quiet snap of something opening and then closing. He jerk up and was on his feet in a second with a bat in

hand, he headed down the stairs near his bedroom door.

 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs which lead into his living room he raised his bat up to hit anything that moved. He quickly spotted the intruder and swung at them, the figure smoothly ducked and then

tackled him to the ground.

 

With a quiet groan from hitting the floor he pushed up on the stranger and flipped them onto their back to get a punch in when the figure pulled the same trick and had him pinned down again when the light

from the window revealed that the intruder was in fact his uncle Bobby!

 

"Bobby? why are you breaking in to my house! Why didn't you just knock? or call!" he growled pushing himself off of the ground, he held out his hand to help up Bobby.

 

Suddenly the lights flicker on and there was Jess standing by the light switch with her long blonde hair spilling around her shoulders, while wearing pajama pants and a smurfs shirt.

 

She said with a slightly panicked tone, " Sam what's going on?"

 

Exhausted Sam replied," This is my uncle Bobby, Bobby this is my fiancee Jess."

 

Bobby's eyebrows rose in surprise and said "Nice to meet you Miss but I need to talk to your fiancee for a moment."

 

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to Jess!" He said pulling Jess to his side almost protectively.

 

"Your brothers been gone for a few days,..." Bobby started but Sam interrupted with a growl, " So? He's probably out with Dad!"

 

Angered Bobby shouted, "Dean went on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days!"

 

Sam looked surprised at the outburst and quietly said to Jess, 'I need to talk to him alone for a few minutes." She nodded and went into the kitchen to make some coffee, she felt like today was gonna be a long

day.

 

Sam went closer to Bobby and whispered , " Since when has Dean ever hunted by himself?"

 

"Since four years ago you idjit! If you would bother to pick up the damned phone you would have known you dumb sonsofbitch!"

 

Sam looked like he was going to argue back but the look of pure grief and weariness on Bobby's face stopped him in his tracks, " Bobby what happened?"

 

" Your Dads dead Sam. He was killed a little over four years ago, and Dean was injured too. I tried to contact you, even Dean tried, but we all know how that turned out." He said heatedly, Sam flinched.

 

"Do something for your brother for once and help me find him." Sam dumbly nodded to Bobby's demand.

 


	3. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as a pleasant, sunny day like any other for Castiel little did he know that would soon change.
> 
> Castiel had woken up at the brink of dawn this morning with a strong ray of early morning sunlight as he had every day since he and Gabriel had moved into this area years before. Castiel pushed himself up and out of his nest. It was firmly planted against the farthest wall to ensure a good view of the entrance.
> 
> It was made of sturdy vines and salvaged clothing from old human houses. The rest of the nest was built similarly. It was one of Castiels shameful interests.
> 
> Humans.

**Chapter 2: Angels**

 

It started out as a pleasant, sunny day like any other for Castiel little did he know that would soon change. Castiel had woken up at the brink of dawn this morning with a strong ray of early morning sunlight as he

had every day since he and Gabriel had moved into this area years before. Castiel pushed himself up and out of his nest. It was firmly planted against the farthest wall to ensure a good view of the entrance.

It was made of sturdy vines and salvaged clothing from old human houses. The rest of the nest was built similarly. It was one of Castiels shameful interests.

 

_**Humans.** _

 

They made such beautiful works of art, and clothing. The floor was made out of a foundation of tree branches and covered with human carpets, it was a beautiful fluffy, leafy green. The walls were covered in

paintings of important human events and flowers. All around the room he had sculptures of animals places purposely to give them the best view. All of the art pieces were place in the perfect view of the bed so

Castiel could sit comfortably and enjoy their beauty.

 

After he was done with his daily inspection to insure all of his belongings were in perfect condition, he stretched out his long ebony wings and preened them. After he was sure all of his feathers were straight and

glossy he looked around for his armor and the other gold ornaments all mature angels kept on their wings. The armor was decorated with shiny emeralds that signify the color of his mates eyes which he selected

when he was a fledgling. All children a few days old were presented with a assortment of different colored jewels and the one they picked would be the color of their mates eyes and were to also decorate their

armor when they matured. They were considered precious and to be treasured and buried with them when they died.

 

He spotted the accessories hanging from a branch by the entrance of his cottage. He tucked his wings close and attached the ornaments with some clasps and latches to insure that they would not fall off if he

were to go flying or hunting. Letting out a sigh he grabbed a piece of stray cloth laying around and dipped it into a water basin he had in one of the corners of his room, making sure it was soaked he wrung it out

until it was barely damp and gently wiped down the vases and carvings he had scattered around his home. Once he was done cleaning he let out another sigh and looked at the wall behind his bed, it was covered

by a heavy dark red blanket, it had old Enochian text and pictures. He still remembered vividly how he had acquired it. Gabriel had given it to him when the conflict with the humans began and when they had lost

everything.

 

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

 

_The angels have lived in solitude in the jungles and rain forests at peace with the creatures in it and mother nature. Then on a day like any other a group of missionaries stumbled upon one of the many villages_

_that were lowly perched in the trees. Upon noticing the disturbance and the smell of the strange odors the humans carried the oldest of the Warrior caste and the Angels themselves, Michael, went and intercepted_

_them and warned them from coming any closer. They had made quite the ruckus and drew many families from their nests to investigate._

 

_Being a mere fledgling at the time, Gabriel had latched onto him and had_ _adamantly refused to let Castiel get a closer look at the strange new creatures._

 

_The coming of the humans had created a conflict amongst the village and the older angels. Half of the village wanted to open up trade and to greet the humans with open arms but the other half said that they_

_should kill or move further away from the humans. One of Cas's earliest and most troubling memories was of watching his four older brothers arguing with and among each other about what they should do about_

_the humans, and the worst part was when their mother had come in and had started begging them to give them a chance and his oldest brother response was to give a cold glare._

 

_Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael did not take that well and the true infighting began, they then started making the angels who supported the humans move out of the village and live among humans. Then Michael_

_overstepped his bounds and had demanded that Castiel stay with them and that Gabriel and Mother could leave. It was the only time he could ever remember their mother hitting any of them._

 

_After that his_ _mother and Gabriel had packed up their belongings and left the nest with him in hand. He remembers the journey to be very long and tedious, but it was all worth it when they got to the location for their new_ _home._

 

_It was located in what the humans had called a "park". Our mother had let Gabriel pick their new nest location and the tree they were going to perch in. Despite their home being so close to the humans they were_

_rarely bothered and it also gave Cas the perfect opportunity to observe the humans on a daily bases, it was one of the happiest times in his life, but then a few months later it all broke apart._

 

_Castiel had woken up alone and cold as well as to the sounds of blood chilling screams and vicious war cries that still haunt his dreams to this out of his now cold nest and to the entrance of their hovel. When he_

_peered outside he was greeted by the thick smell of smoke and burning flesh. The angels were massacring all of the humans that were in the area. He could see small bursts of lights followed but the sharp_

_crackle of an unknown weapon in the distance and in the direction of the humans city, letting out a despairing wail he started calling for his mother and brother. Castiel is still not certain how long it actually took_

_but it seemed to take an eternity before Gabriel had showed up and grabbed him. He remembers Gabriel shushing him when he asked where mother was and kept whispering that everything was going to be_

_okay and to not worry, he was then wrapped up tightly in their mothers shawl and picked up, he asked where they were going but Gabriels only response was a sad clicking noise._

 

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

 

Letting out a deep sigh Cas set down the wash cloth when he heard a rustling sound by the entrance along with the sounds of angry rumblings. His older brother Gabriel waltzed in not waiting for a response

from Cas and immediately started wandering around and looking at the vases.

 

Castiel was going to offer him a greeting when Gabriel suddenly yelled " You need to work on making your nest more hidden! I saw Uriel snooping around a few miles away!"

 

Castiel calmly replied, " I don't believe we are in any danger of being found, our perception filter makes sure of that and Uriel never was the best tracker."

 

That only seemed to frustrate Gabriel more as he started tapping on the surface of some the carvings on the wall. He then let out a frustrate huff and changed the subject, " You know 'lil bro with all this human

junk that you collect your gonna have a hard time finding a mate."

 

Castiel made a little humming noise to that and went back to cleaning the vases stating, " I would not wish to be with someone who will not appreciate or accept my interests as strange as they might be."

 

Gabriel let out a snort, " Yeah good luck with that Bro, in the meantime do you wanna go find some breakfast or are you to busy polishing your pots?"

 

Cas set down the rag and nodded, " I have told you these are not "pots" they are to hold water and wildlife, and yes let us go find some food."

 

With that the two males headed out the door and out onto a deck that was made from vines and branches that partially wrapped around the front of his home, ensuring that it was sturdy Gabriel held his breath

and took a hesitant step on it, when he was reassured that it could hold his weight he quickly walked to the edge of it and spread his six golden wings and dived off of the platform doing the same thing Castiel

leaped off letting the wind caught his wings and carrying him after his sibling. He shifted his wings so that he was gliding along the air currents and the hunt began.

 

Gabriel was high above him just gliding around when he took a sharp dive then pulled up so he was next to Cas. Gabe then pointed down into the under brush, observing it closely he noticed the erratic

movements of a large hare. Moving in close then gently swooped down until they were hovering above the hare. Setting his feet gently to the ground Castiel slowly crept closer to the unsuspecting animal.

 

In the blink of an eye Castiel had snapped the hares neck, but as he was about to latched the small corpse to his belt he smelled the vile stench of undead. Turning towards Gabriel ,whose face was scrunched up

in disgusted as well, and asked quietly, " Should we investigate?"

 

Gabriel replied in a miserable tone " Yeah, probably."

 

They quickly launched themselves into the trees to help their wings catch the air, and when they were high enough they kicked away from the trunk and started flying towards where the stench was coming from.

They flew for a few minutes before they caught a glimpse of erratic movement, flying lower the stench of undead was nearly overpowering but under that Castiel could vaguely smell something familiar...

 

 

_human._

 

Flying even lower still they could see a bleeding human male being cornered by two vampires. Grabbing Gabriel's shoulder Cas quickly and quietly said, " Wait! There is a human down there I would be grateful if

you were to spare him," sighing dramatically Gabriel agreed and then dived down. Castiel flew down as well but did not intervene in his brothers fight instead he kept a careful eye on the hurt human.

 

Cas noticed the fight was done rather quickly and then suddenly and without warning the human ran in the opposite direction from where the rest of his kind was. Going lower to the ground to help Cas follow the

boys scent, he chased after him. He knew that he was being far too loud but he didn't want to lose track of the first human hes seen since he was a young adult. Suddenly he could no longer hear the man

thrashing through the woods. Slowing down himself he calmed his breath and listened intently, he blocked out the sound of his brothers footsteps and his voice instead listening for the gasping breath he knew

the human would be taking from the distance he had ran.

 

He opened his eyes and started to investigate the ground as well, just as he was about to give up he found a few spots of rusty red on the ground. He dipped his finger in one of the droplets and smelled it,

definitely the humans, glancing around he found a trail of it leading off to the left, if he had not stopped when he did he would have rush right by it. Silently follow the trail and gesture for his brother to do the

same, the trail lead right to a old hollowed out tree trunk. Investigating the entrance he found it covered in blood and began to grow worried.

 

Crouching low he peered into the dark cavern, it took Castiel a few seconds to spot the human, he was curled up in the very back of the trunk. Thankfully the human had enough sense to try and stop the bleeding

from his shoulder wound. Although the shredded cloth he had used was hardly a bandage and was barely stemming the blood flow. Letting out a relieved sigh he looked up at Gabriel and calmly asked if they

could camp out their for a while, at least until he could get the human to come out.

 

The human was sleeping very fitfully and was making small pained noises. Noticing Castiels distress Gabriel offered to go and get some human medical supplies from Cas' house for when the human woke up, Cas

eagerly agreed that would be a very wise decision. Waiting on high alert Castiel made a small fire out of the miscellaneous leaves and twigs scattered around the area. Carefully making sure the the fire was

contained by a circle of dirt and stone he looked at the sky noticing dusk was nearing and began to wonder if sending Gabriel back had been a wise decision.

 

Hearing the telltale flapping of his siblings many wings, Cas sighed with relief and stood up to help Gabriel with the arm load of items he had.

 

Huffing Gabriel said, " I figured we would be here all night so I grabbed some blankets and some of your human food and eating utensils."

 

" Thank you I had not thought to ask you to bring them ," Castiel gave his brother a small smile and elected for having dinner as it was completely dark now. Castiel skinned and gutted the large hare he had killed

earlier that evening and planted the bones underneath a small oak tree to help it grow better. The rest of the night went by uneventfully, the human had not even stirred once. Castiel and Gabriel had laid side-by-

side gazing at the stars telling stories of when they were younger, Cas fell into a light sleep while listening to Gabes surprisingly gentle voice.

 

Getting up with a small yawn he relived Gabriel from guarding and took over, not noticing any disturbances he decided to check up on the injured male. Walking over to the entrance and crouching down he was

surprised when his blue eyes met emerald green ones, his instincts instantly screaming.

 

 

_**Mate.** _


	4. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica was worried about Sam. She knew he was an ex-hunter (although she would never admit it to him, he was obvious) and she knew this ‘Uncle’ Bobby was a hunter, all of the classic hunting life cover up story.

Chapter 4: Hunting

Jessica was worried about Sam. She knew he was an ex-hunter (although she would never admit it to him, he was obvious)  and she knew this ‘Uncle’ Bobby was a hunter, he had all of the classic hunting life cover

up story thing going on.

There were so many clues an idiot could have figured it out, no childhood stories without hesitation, no friends to speak of before college, and secretive about their family. Thankfully for once Jess didn’t fit into

the normal hunter class. She had become a hunter all on her own giving it up to go to college, no one else in her  family were hunters either.

Leaving the boys to work out their business Jessica flipped on the kitchen light and started a pot of coffee.  Making sure it was brewing she then went to find some more suitable clothing for company.

Reentering the living room with a hot cup of coffee and a new set of presentable set of clothes on, she was prepared to harass the men in her living room. As she entered the room she noticed they were

attempting to sneak out the front door, with out even saying goodbye, how rude! Clearing her throat loudly, she watched as they jumped and then turned around both had on red faces and embarrassed

expressions.

“Sam, you're not leaving until you've had a good breakfast and have told me whats going on here.” Jess then turned around and walked into the kitchen with both Bobby and Sam dragging their feet behind her.

Now with the two men sitting down at the table with their own cups of coffee, Jess began the process of making them breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, and a side of toast.

She let out a little sigh when she heard the details of Sams brother injuries from the ‘accident’ that had killed his father. His brother had become almost paralyzed in his left hand, having extreme difficulty in

using it for most things. He lost two fingers on his right hand but at least it was fully functional. 

'Man that had to be rough way to live.' Jessica thought sadly.

Finishing up the eggs she placed them on a platter and served the boys while caught a brief look of torture on Sam’s face before she turned and continued to cook the bacon.

Once the bacon was done she turned around with the hot cookie sheet and dumped the bacon carefully into the center. Putting the pan back on the stove she then took her empty mug and poured herself

another cup of lukewarm coffee and brought the plate of toast with her as she sat down between Bobby and Sam.

“So where exactly is your brother? Hunting's illegal down here.” She interrupted  with a look of fake confusion on her face. The boys looked at each other for a brief millisecond and then Bobby said,”The boy is up

on the surface. He was hunting… deer with his friend up by the docks.”

Jess nodded in understanding and glanced around the room as they continued to talk about how Dean and his friend hunted together often. She could tell it was bullshit but she decided to not call them out on it.

The kitchen was sterile looking although they did cook occasionally, but they mostly had dinner out with friends or would eat out at a healthy food joint. The kitchen tops were clean with random patterns littering

the surfaces. The cabinets were filled with dishes and canned food that hadn't been touched in weeks.

The rest of their apartment looked the same, they spent most of their time and money on going to school rather playing house. Jessica snapped back to attention when she heard Sam call her name. Glancing over

at him he said sheepishly,” Me and my uncle Bobby are going to be gone for a couple of days-”

“Sam.” The look of discomfort was heavily showing on his face as she interrupted him.

“You have an interview in _**TWO** _ days.” ****

Before Sam couldn't even begin Bobby intervened,” Look Missy, i promise your boyfriend will be back in time for his interview, ok?”

Looking the older hunter up and down she caved with a frustrated sigh,”Fine! , But i swear Singer if my boyfriends not home by Friday there will be _**hell**_ to pay.”

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

Bobby Singer was proud of his foster son.

His girlfriend was a firecracker. Ever since he got inside that house she hadn’t let anything slide, with her hawk like gaze Bobby hadn’t been sure if Sam and him could pull off lying to her.

But now with her permission and a full stomach Bobby push himself away from the table scrapping the chair against the white, linoleum tile floor. Sam mimicked him and he tipped his hat to Jessica,”I’ll have your ****

boy toy home before you know it.”

The sly smirk on her face was worth the withering glare her boyfriend wore. With everyone out of their chairs they moved from the tile kitchen to the carpeted living room. As Jess and Sam said goodbye,with a few

more kisses then necessary. Bobby looked away from their intimate moment and noted the walls were surprisingly bare. All the photos were of their college days, except for one.

It was a young women and an older male,  Bobby assumed the women was Jessica, a few years younger in the photo she still had the same wavy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The older male appeared to

possibly be her father but Bobby couldn't be sure, he seemed familiar but he couldn't place him.

With a last sweep on the white walls to ensure he didn’t miss anything he turned back to Sam and Jess hugging. Clearing his throat he tugged at Sam’s sleeve and whispered,”It's time to go son.”

With a last farewell Sam and Bobby were off to find Dean. ****

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

They had been on the road for hours and Sam was beyond bored.

They hadn’t spoken a word to each other since they left the apartment.

Sam’s _Normal_ life.

With a heavy sigh he stared out the window at the walls of their land. They were slightly mossy in some areas and gray and rockier in others. Sam remembered when he was a kid, maybe six or seven and he had

tried to climb the walls. Dean had just gotten home from a long night of hunting, although Sam had no idea that's what he was doing. With his older brother asleep in their hotel room Sam had chosen the rockiest

area and had made it about halfway up the section of wall closest to the hotel and the ground, which was about ten feet , when he slipped. He screamed,  both his feet dangling and his weak arms unable to hold

his weight.

He fell.

Right into Dean’s tired arms.

He remembered being so relieved and Dean had made sure he was alright.

It brought pricks of tears to his eyes, and then it hit him.

He had **abandoned** his brother.

It had never been his intention. Dean did _everything_ , and he means _everything_ to protect Sam and still he never saw it. He had only cared about getting away for their delusional father and the life he lived. Even if

that tore him apart for the ones who protected, and cared for him his whole life. His father had never been there but Dean and Bobby Had.

With teary eyes he turned slightly to face Bobby and said quietly,”Bobby I’m **_sorry_**.”

Bobby spared him a brief glance before his eyes fixed on the road, his expression hardened,”Well sorry’s not gonna cut it,” Peering over he saw an expression of extreme hurt and grief and he let his face soften slightly ," I know you are son but Dean’s the one you should be telling not me.”

With a silent nod Sam returned to staring disinterestedly out the window while Bobby drove them home.

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

Bobby wasn’t shocked to find that Sam was sorry, the kid was a goddamn genius but rarely used his head.  He had already forgiven Sam the moment he had left Jess, but he couldn't-wouldn't let Sam think he

could get away Scott-free after years of abandonment, without so much as a call to let them know how he was.

Bobby shook off the thoughts as he pulled into the deserted parking lot of the Roadhouse. Shaking Sam’s shoulder Bobby unbuckled himself and got out of the tuck, dropping a half a foot or so when he stepped

down. Hearing the door slam on the other side signaled that Sam was a awake and ready. With a long sigh Bobby joined him as he trotted near to the entrance of the bar.

Swinging open the doors they were greeted with a mostly empty room, There were hunters sitting in the back corners of the room smoking and drink while, Ellen, the exact person he was looking for stood at the

bar, ready to serve the next customer or to chew someone out.

Hesitantly nearing the counter, Ellen snapped her head up and said with a sly smirk,”Well if it isn’t Bobby Singer.”

Glancing shyly at her he tipped his hat and said,’ Ellen.”

She grinned and looked to Sam and said,”and _who_ are _you_?” Sam smiled awkwardly at he and greeted her,”uh Sam Winchester.” and held out his hand. However the scrunched up look on her face had him

dropping his hand a moment later and the smile to slip off of his face.

“Sam? as in _Dean’s_ younger brother? “ She growled a look of pure protectiveness and hostility covered her face but before she could do more to frighten Sam, Bobby stepped in,”Ellen, hes helping me search for

Dean.”

Ellen recoiled and then said worriedly,”What do you mean search for him? Is something wrong? _Where the hell is my boy Bobby!_ ”

Bobby put his hands up in a calming gesture and said soothingly,”Dean hasn't checked in for a few days and we need to find him.” Ellen grimly nodded and pulled a old thick book for underneath the bar counter.

She flipped it almost half way open and traced a line and mumbled,”As I thought. Dean was working with Benny last weekend. Did Benny give him a hunt?”

With a nod from Bobby, Ellen sighed and scrubbed a hand down her face.

“Benny left on Sunday, hes a supply carrier, he won’t be back for at least another week., and unfortunately your boy didn’t tell me anything.”

Bobby nodded and the reassured her,”Don’t worry, we’ll find the idjit before he can get himself into trouble.” With a nod and a small wave Bobby and Sam exited the bar and returned to the vehicle and sat in

silence for a minute or two.

“Is that how you all feel about me” Sam asked with sadness creeping into his voice. Bobby closed his eye,and sighed and nodded,” Dean is well loved here Sam.  he’s…. calmed down since you saw last him, he

blames himself for what happened, to your father and you.” Sam stared at him slacked jaw from surprise and stuttered,”He blames himself for me? Leaving was my choice!”

“Yeah but you didn’t come when he needed you. You couldn't even pick up **_the goddamn phone!_** ” Sam winced and looked down at his lap in shame and Bobby tired to get ahold of himself. Before Sam could even

think of anything to say Bobby was already pulling out of the parking lot and the moment was lost and gone. He opted to instead stare out the window again.

As they entered the salvage yard Sam noticed the mine carts and cars all seemed much too rusty to be fixed and he realized business had obviously been running dry and he just felt more guilty. Why did he think

running away was a good idea?

**\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----**

 

Exiting the vehicle they entered  Bobby’s old, beaten up house. The living room was covered in old books as was the kitchen, it looks like he's collected a lot more than he had when Sam had been here last. As

Bobby entered the kitchen Sam instead turned and climbed the staircase until he he reached the bedrooms. The one to the right was Sam’s and right beside it was Deans, he knew the two rooms were connected

by a door so that Dean could always check on Sam when he was little. A little further down the hallway was  Bobby’s room and all of the guest rooms.

Opening the door to Sam’s old room he noticed everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. Sam frowned but before he could really explore his old room Bobby said,” We couldn't bear to touch your stuff after

you left.” Sam jumped and let out a small yelp,”Jesus Christ!”

Bobby chuckled and stepped out of Sam’s room and  wandered to his room and closed the door with a solid click.

Heart returning to the right amount of beats, Sam chose to leave his room the way it was and he stood against the closed his door chewing on his bottom lip. He stared at Deans door, what would he find? A room

painted pitch black, with acdc posters everywhere?

Curiosity  getting the better of him he slowly cracked open Deans door, then opened it fully in surprise. The walls where bare, the walls where painted a stark white and the bed neatly made with a green comforter

tucked neatly in. It looked like every other guest room in the house except for the an old radio sitting on the nightstand.Walking more fully into the room Sam began to rummage through the draws and closest,

desperate to find any real sign that Dean had lived or slept in the room. Sam opened the nightstand drawers with a jerk when he finally found something personal to Dean.

 

It was a thick old and torn book, that looked like it had seen better days. Opening it revealed that it was there Dad's old journal flipping through the pages Sam could see the clear distinction between Deans hand

writing and their Dads. It seemed that his older brothers hand writing had only gotten worse over the years. The journal was mostly just notes about monsters, how to kill them, their favorite hunting grounds and

even who was handling the case. Finally reaching the last 10 or so pages of the journal he began to find pictures.

 

Some of them were sketches of their small family, mainly of their Dad, Bobby and even him. There were a few odd sketches of a dark winged man wearing beautiful gems and a cute flower crown. He flipped the

page, and Sam just froze.

 

There he was picture of himself eating with Jess and their friends, their were even some pictures of when he was in class or at home it was almost eerie if it wasn't so sad. Feeling sad and numb Sam carefully

placed the journal back into the drawer and he went to the door way giving Dean's room one last look before he closed the door and trekked down the stairs and waited for Bobby in the kitchen.

After a few minutes Bobby joined him and was carrying a couple machetes and  four syringes of Dead mans blood.

“Ok  I know Dean was hunting down by the dock, it was supposed to be a vampire or two.” Sam nodded along and replied,”So that's where we’ll start.”

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

Once they packed a little bit of everything they headed out to the truck. Bobby posted a sign saying they were closed and began on the journey to the Coast.

Once they reached the Entrance to the surface they parked their truck and changed into suits. The coast community was even smaller than most place, they couldn't screw this one up now. They got their supplies

and locked up the truck. They took a deep breath together and stepped up to the shining sun. It took a few moments to get used to the surface but they started moving fast once they could.

Checking his watch Sam noticed that he only thirty six hours left to get this done. Striding with determination Sam and Bobby split up and began to ask around for a man of Deans description. Meeting back with

each other at the Deep entrance  about an hour later they both found that neither had got any sign that Dean had been there at all.

Beyond frustrated they started one last swipe when Sam flung his arm out and stopped Bobby in his tracks. Before Bobby could ask why he was blocking his path Sam whispered,”Theres a crime scene over there.”

They hadn’t noticed before because it was a small building tucked near Perdition Forest.

The steeled themselves and strode toward the building coolly. The officers standing in front of the building spotted them and attempted to wave them off when they pulled out their badges and Sam said,”Agent

Smith, FBI and my partner Agent Rodgers.”

The officer smiled in relief and then said in a very thick southern accent,”My names Carl Tucker, and thank god almighty you guy are here! We are not equipped to deal with something like this!”

With no effort at all they had the case file in there hands and were being showed the scene.

It appeared the head had been served from the body and they couldn't find and more info on the employees who had gone missing other than the supposedly lived on Drury lane. When Sam heard that part he

sighed and asked “Drury lane? Do you even look at these papers before you hire someone?”

Officer Tucker grinned sheepishly and replied,”Things are a lot different  up here then they are in The Deep.”

Still shaking his head he headed over to Bobby who had been examining the scene. Sam crouched down by Bobby who was in the main room checking the papers scattered all over the hard concrete floor.

“These officers are a bunch of redneck idiots.” Bobby nodded in agreement and said,”Theres nothing here that could lead us to any answers, lets check out evidence and the morgue.” Sam nodded and followed

the officers for a minute and found themselves in front of a quaint building labeled boldly to be a police station and morgue.

Shaking their heads they expected the mortician to be just as dimwitted as the rest of the squad but when they entered the sterile white room they were pleasantly surprised to find the mortician was a lot smarter

than all of the officers combined.

“Drury lane?! What kind of idiots are you people! There is no street names here boys! **Its. the. _surface_** _._ ”

Before he could chew them out anymore the officers fled leaving Bobby and Sam staring in amusement at the little old man clothed in a white lab coat.

The older man mumbled under his breath and beckoned them closer saying,”You must be the boys from the deep, I wanna get this case over with already.”

The Fake agents nodded and the male pulled open the metal locker and slid out a metal sheet with the body covered by a white bag.

Bobby asked the mortician,”Do you need to fill out any paperwork while my partner checks out the body?”

The older male nodded and lead Bobby away from the younger agent to a filing cabinet.

While the old man was distracted Sam pulled on some rubber gloves and lifted the stark white sheet off of the head, the neck was completely disconnected with the rest of the body. Sam carefully lifted up the

dead mans lip and pressed lightly on the gums and found razor sharp fangs shoot out from them. Taking his hands off of the dead body and recovering the exposed body with the sheet, Sam threw his gloves

away and went to stand beside Bobby.

Bobby signed the last piece of paper and asked Sam,”Did you find what we need? “ Sam nodded and they said farewell to the older man and he nodded with a small smile on his face.

Exiting the morgue and standing in the empty hallway Bobby whispered,”So?” Sam looked both ways down the hallway and leaned in close to Bobby,”He was  a Vampire.”

Bobby cursed and then decided they need to get to the evidence lab fast. Easily finding the sign in the simple hallway Sam opened the door for Bobby and then followed him into the room. The women sitting at

the desk was obviously bored and didn’t even ask questions as they signed out the evidence for their case. Pulling out the box Bobby gasped. Sam quickly abandoned his box of evidence to see what had startled

Bobby.

There was a black duffle bag filled with knives, syringes, guns, and Boat registration forms.

_Dean’s_ _duffle bag._

__

They took it out of the evidence locker and brought it to the small hotel they were staying at just at the entrance to The Deep.

They grudgingly called it a night and slept until about five in the morning. Getting up they went back to the registration office to look for more clues. Scanning the inside of the building didn’t reveal anything they

didn’t already know. Sighing in annoyance they were about to leave for food when Sam decided to check the back one more time before getting breakfast.

He searched around the area, there were the normal items of trash and dumpsters with filth everywhere.

Just before he was about to turn around and go back to Bobby something strange caught his attention. Moving closer to it he realized with a surge of triumph and dread filled him as he realized what he had

found was dried blood. He called out to Bobby, who came running. Searching for more they soon found a small trail. About thirty feet from the building they found a larger patch of blood and a much steadier

track of the crimson liquid.

Sam and Bobby realized with horror that the trail lead them right into Perdition Forest.

Bracing themselves they took the first steps to what could be their doom, for Dean.

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

Jessica was completely agitated, Bobby had promised that Sam would be home before Friday and oh look its Friday.

In less than a minute Jess came to a full decision if Sam could come out of retirement so could she.

She went into her bedroom and pulled out and old heavy oak chest from underneath. She pulled out and old gun, knives, and plenty of charms.

Pushing it back into place she walked out of the apartment and locked it up and took off in her car, she didn’t have much info but she did remember one name.

Bobby Singer.

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

Less then an hour later Jess was pulling into the familiar driveway of her parents house.  The yard was immaculate as always smooth stones lined the sidewalk leading to the house and a bird bath stood proudly in

the middle of the yard. The front window were decorated with blooming pink flowers and looking even prettier next to a brown house.

Jess walked up to the front down and gave a solid knock. She waited a few minutes and then pulled out her emergency key only to find her father opening the door for her.”Dad!”, She grinned and leaped into her

his arms. He was taller than her by about a foot and had withered gray hair on top of  his head, and he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that hung loosely on his frame and wearing tattered blue jeans.

“Hiya pumpkin, what brings you here?” he laughed holding her tight and swing her around a little.

Walking fully into the house she nervously bit her lip and said,"Dad, You know how I was a hunter?” He nodded the grin leaving his face, replaced by a look of complete seriousness.

“My boyfriend was an ex hunter too, and he went with a hunter friend to help find his brother.” She continued quickly seeing the grim expression on her fathers face.

 

"Wait **What**?, your boyfriend was a **hunter** and you didn't tell **me**?!" His face was beginning to turn pink and then to an angry red.

Jessica's eyes went wide," Well, ah i kinda thought you knew? Sam not actually good at pretending to be a normal person." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she mumbled," I thought you had run a

background check on him..."

 

Her dad turn towards her and rubbed his face, and replied" Well hunny  was hoping i could trust you to puck out a good man to be your boyfriend!"

Turning an embarrassed shade of red Jess said,“Well hes not picking up his phone and he was supposed to be back before the scholarship interview but he isn't and I’m worried!” Her dad sighed and rubbed his

forehead and said,”What do you want _me_ to do about it?”

“Sam’s hunter friend is named Bobby Singer.” The surprised look on his face was all she needed to see before she plowed on.” I need his address! I know where to go from there I just need the starting point!”

“Bobby singer is one of the biggest hunter connection points in the U.S only a few know him as a friend...Your boyfriend Sam, was it? His last name is..?”

“Winchester.”

He groaned and said,”Yup Sam and Dean,”he continued grumble insults and other angry sounding words for not realizing that Jess's Sam was Sam Winchester! Glancing up from his rambles he caught the

confusion on her face he said,”Bobby practically raised those boys, Their father wasn’t much use.”

She grimly  nodded and asked thoughtfully,” I kinda got that impression from Sam over the years, So will you help me Dad?” ****

He sighed and nodded,”If it gets even a little dangerous you get outta there you hear me?!”

She nodded as he wrote down the address and handed it to her. He wrapped her up tight in his arms and watched as she pulled out of the drive with fear in his heart.

He hoped to whatever god was listening that she wouldn't get hurt.

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

Jess drove her way to South Dakota and found herself at Singer salvage. Which by the look of it was closed, her heart sank had Bobby moved? It was possible it had been years since her father had actively know

him.

She approached the front door anyway only to check the sign on the door.

She read it carefully, it said that it would be closed indefinitely until further notice.

With a frown she banged on the door but found no one home. She calls up her Dad who answered with a groan,”Honey its two in the morning what do you need?”

“I’m sorry Dad but I need you to think with me for just a minute, do you know someone named Ellen?” She asked quickly.

“Ellen…...Yes! Ellen Harvelle! she runs a bar not to far from the salvage yard, called something with a road in it or something.”

“Thanks Dad! Night love you!” She said happily.

He answered with a tired,”Night honey.” and hung up.

With a new destination in mind she head for the bar just over the hill from the salvage yard.

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

Jess pulled up to the Roadhouse, it sounded like it could be the right one and the parking lot was packed.

Pushing open the doors she found the bar filled up to the brim with hunters. She worked her way to the counter and waited patiently for the bartendress to get to her.

When the women does get to her she gives her a tired smile, the women appeared to be in her thirties to forties and had straight brown hair. She had laugh lines and was asking her what she wanted to drink.

She shook her head and leaned in close.” I’m looking for a Bobby Singer” She shouted above the crowd.

The women muffled reply,”Hes not here, why do you need him?”

“He and my boyfriend went hunting a couple of days ago and hasn't been back yet: she yelled in response. The woman looked shocked and signaled for some else to take the bar as she motioned for Jess to follow her.

Making there way through the crowd Jess found herself lead into a back room, once the door was shut the air became completely devoid of drunken laughter.

“Your Sam’s girl,” she nodded and watched as Ellen tried to sneak holy water into a cup bottle of beer.

“You could just test me like a normal hunter does.” She says with a small smile at the shock on the woman's face. She took the beer from the womans hand and drank a small sip and gave herself a small prick

with a  silver blade Ellen pasted to her.

She held out her hand and introduced herself,”My names Jessica Moore, you?”

The women shook her hand with a surprisingly tight grip and said,”My names Ellen Harvelle”

“I have to say, Sam’s got himself quite a catch” Ellen said with a coy smile and Jessica grinned in response,”He sure does”

The smile fell a little and she asked,”Do you know where they went?”

Ellen said, “They said they were heading to the coast but I wouldn't recommend you goin'”

“Why not?” Jess says a bit bemused and Ellen replies with,”Because last I checked their hunting vamps and I don’t want you caught in the crossfire, Bobby would never forgive me.”

Jess frowned but before she could protest another woman said,” Mom, Jessica’s a big girl she can do what she wants.” Ellen glared at her and said,”I wasn’t talking to you,”

“But you might as well have!” She glared back and held out her hand to Jess,”Hiya Jess my names Jo and thats my mom by the way.” Jess took her hand and grinned at the two women bickering. Jo was a

surprisingly beautiful girl, she had straight blonde hair and gorgeous dark brown eyes, and nice pale skin.

“She's not going!” Ellen growled and Jo yelled at her,” Shes not your daughter! She a full grown woman!”

Before Ellen could reply Jess intervene,”Look I think I know where they're going, thanks for the beer and it was nice meeting you two!” Before anyone could protest she made her way out of the bar and to her car.

But as she was opening her door to get in she felt a presence behind her. Like lightning she launched her elbow behind her and heard a pained yelp and a thud as they fell to the ground gasping for air.

Jessica spun around only to find she had elbow Jo in the gut. Horrified she lifted the women up and apologized profusely.

“D-Don’t worry about it Jess, you uh have some killer instincts there.”

Realizing the younger women was ok Jess stepped away from her and she said,”Why were you following me?”

Jo grinned and said,”I’m coming with you!” ****

Jess frowned and stated,”No your not.”

“Oh but I am! Deans like my big brother! and you're looking for your boyfriend , who is his brother so where we find one we find the other!, look even if you don’t take me i’ll find another way to get there.”

Jessica clamped her mouth shut and sighed,”Fine, just be careful, have you asked your mom?”

“of course not~!” She replied happily and waited for Jess to unlock the passenger door.

Jess groaned this was more than she bargained for.

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

Jess had to admit it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, it was much better. Jo shared the same opinion on many things and found that there humor was quite similar.

It was also nice to have back up when she was forced to stop  for gas and found herself being hit on by truckers. Then the other when the girls had stopped at a bar because Jo insisted they should eat something

(and probably drink but Jess wasn’t gonna let that happen tonight.)

Jessica had ordered them both soda when Jo decided to play some pool, now form playing in the Roadhouse for all those years taught her a thing or two about it, she won game after game until the men got fed

up by being beat by a girl, one of them yelling ,”You're a fucking cheat you little skank!” and Jess won’t lie, her and Jo had _won_ that fight.

There was four of them. Two of them were actually around Jess’s height but a little thicker, but none of them were muscular by any means.

The biggest of them got so frustrated watching his buddy playing against her, he took a hit at her. He smash her in the right cheek and got her to stumble, _bad_.

It angered Jess so she smashed her heel into his right knee, hearing a sickening crack that made him scream like a child and he fell to the floor. Jess then helped Jo up to her feet and almost got decked by another

one of the males friends. She leaned away from him just in time to not get hurt, she however kneed him right in the groin taking him down.

The next had been going for Jo and she had picked up the pool stick and smashed him a crossed the face with it. The three of them taken down the fourth had run away.

Jess had got Jo out of there very quickly. Sadly the fight had delayed them a couple hours of precious time.

When they arrive at the exit to the surface they were both extremely nervous, not only because they looked like they had just been in a fight but also because Jess didn’t know how Sam would react to her being a

hunter.

If only he would have come home on time she wouldn't be doing this. Fear had her feet stuck in place at the door, Jo reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed. She looked Jess in the eyes and said,”We’re

gonna be alright, ok?”

Suddenly she could move her feet her chest feeling lighter, with Jo on her side what could stop her from getting her boyfriend back home?

It took them about two hours to find the crime scene another hour to sneak in, thankfully they had arrived late enough that in no time at all they could get in.

Seeing the blood on the floor was a bit startling after being away from it for so long but it didn’t affect her nearly as much as it affected Jo. ****

Jess put a hand on her shoulder and guided her out the black door, where she promptly threw up the little bit of dinner they had.

One of the good parts about Jo’s reaction to the sight was the trail of blood she saw, she wondered if the boys had seen it? ****

“Hey Jo. Jo!” She whispered trying to catch the girls attention, Jo glared back, “What?” Jess pointed to the blood and Jo grinned.

They followed it for a few minutes until they two women found themselves at the edge of Perdition Forest.

Before the two girls could muster the courage to go in they heard a shout,”Jo?”

It was Sam!

Him and Bobby looked anxious as they ran towards them, but then when Sam caught sight of her he stopped in his tracks, then trekked to her.

As he got closer he look upset, but not angry.

“What the hell are you doing out here? Jo Jesus what the hell were you thinking you could have gotten yourselves hurt!”

Jo stood up straight and looked Sam directly in the eyes,”We can take care of ourselves, I mean seriously we’re all hunters here!”

Sam froze and Jesse couldn't speak past the lump in her throat.

Sam looked…..

**  
Devastated.**


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean scrambled backwards cutting the palms of his hands on the rough bark, letting out a small hiss he made eye contact with the creature a second time. Finally getting a good look at the angel he noticed his wide deep blues eyes that were emphasized by the dark rings underneath them. He had a dark tan skin tone, or at least tanner than anyone human or creature he had met so far in the deep or on the surface. Breaking the stare a second time, Dean noticed he had black ruffled hair that made the man look as if he had just rolled out of bed and he looked like he wasn’t wearing a shirt but he couldn't be certain.
> 
> ’Shit how am I going to get away from two angels?!’ Dean thought in panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT IN BETWEEN POSTING, I HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE OR DRAW :'0 
> 
> ITS BEEN DIFFICULT TO GET HELP WITH READING OVER MY STORIES BUT I HAVE MOST OF THE CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT SO HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SOON! :'O
> 
>  
> 
> ART FOR THIS STORY =http://smasherlovesbunny500.deviantart.com/art/INTO-THE-DEEP-460208768

Dean scrambled backwards cutting the palms of his hands on the rough bark of the tree trunk, letting out a small hiss as he made eye contact with the creature a second time. Letting his gaze linger he finally got a good look at the angel.

One of the first things he noticed was the mans  wide deep blues eyes that were emphasized by the dark rings underneath them. He had a dark tan skin tone, or at least tanner than anyone human or creature he

had met so far in the deep or even on the surface. The angel also had black ruffled hair that made the man look as if he had just rolled out of bed and he looked like he wasn’t wearing a shirt but he couldn't be certain.

’Shit how am I going to get away from two angels?!’ Dean thought as he began to panic.

  
\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----

 

Castiel pulled away from the cavern as well not wishing to scare his fragile little mate anymore than he already had and to also stop himself from jerking him out of the trunk by his feet to check him for injuries.

Taking a deep calming breath he pushed aside his instincts and sat heavily back on his haunches. Giving a quick glance around, when he didn't spot or smell any immediate danger around he went in search of the

human medical equipment he knew his brother had grabbed the night before. Spotting the case by a now sleeping Gabriel, he quietly went over and grabbed it.

Snapping open the worn and beaten up box he grabbed some bandages and a clear container of sterilized water. Scanning over the bandages quickly noticing that they were not in very good shape but he didn't

have that much of a choice. Gently setting it down in front of the narrow entrance Cas sat down on the rough ground a couple feet away and patiently waited for the human to snatch them.

  
\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----

 

Dean looked with suspicion as the monster carefully set the musky old bandages and a clear container of liquid down. Not wanting to take any chance he decided that it was a trick and stayed where he was

dreading the next move the bird man might make.

When the angel did not immediately do something he began to worry about how shockingly easy the man could tear through the old died trunk and kill him.

It began to become painfully obvious that his mate wasn't going to take his offering after patiently waiting in silence for a few minutes. He let out an irritated sigh and said in a thickly accented voice, “You're in need of medical assistance.”

Dean replied in a childish voice “No I’m not, just leave me alone already!” Although Dean was surprised that an Angel would take to time to learn English.

“It wasn't a question, if you would just come out, I can help bandage and disinfect your wounds-.” Castiel tried to reason with him using a tone he would have used for Sammy when he was being unreasonable.

Dean snorted at his pleading and interrupted rudely “ Yeah so you can kill me? Not gonna happen!”

Growling lowly in frustration, Castiel had to take a breath to steady himself and replied in an almost monotone voice “Why would I help you only to kill you?”

When the human didn't respond he sighed again in irritation and stood up. Shaking his head he decided he was going to go look for ingredients for some stew.

Walking over to his sleeping brother he leaned down and gently nudged Gabriel with his hand and said whispered "I am going to go and look for food please keep watch.” His brother let out a sleepy moan, and

after a few seconds he flickered his eyes open slowly and mumbled,"What's up lil'bro?"

Waiting a few minutes to make sure his brother was sufficiently awake to stand guard, he set out into the vast greenery of Perdition forest.

  
\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----

 

Crouching lowly to the ground he forced his body to be still and his heavy breathing to become shallow and quiet. He let out his breath in one long slow motion and stilled his body listening to the forest around

him.  Hearing the faintly trembling and chattering of a small rabbit in the brush only a few feet away, Castiel opened his eyes slowly, crouched down and began to creep forward. Castiel stopped when he was

only a few inches away and lunged into the bush and pinned the small animal to the ground. Cas quickly inspected the animal for signs of being previously captured and for illness after all he didn't want to make his

mate sick after finally finding him.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary he effortlessly snapped its neck and latched it onto his belt. Looking around for a easily picked fruit for some stew he spotted a huckleberry bush nearby. Unlatching a small

bag from his belt, he carefully started picking the biggest and juiciest berries that were unbruised and looked healthy. When he had half a pouch full he tied the top to help prevent the berries from falling out.

And now the only thing left to find was fresh water, otherwise his stew would turn into a meal of roasted rabbit with a berry dip which would be far less appetizing than stew and Father knows how much trouble

he's already had with his mate accepting any of his gifts.

Walking around, and listening carefully for a few minutes he began hearing the distinct bubbling of a small stream. Quicken his pace he parted some bushes to find a small stream leading into a large dark cave.

Wearily he quickly, but cautiously walked to the river, crouching down and dipped his canteen into the river. Growing impatient of waiting for the canteen to fill up, he never took his eyes off of the dark cavern. It

was filling him with a deeply unsettling feeling.

When he had enough water, he all but ran from the cave. Walking as fast as he could back to the huckleberry bushes, but being as quiet as possible considering his panicked state. Letting out a deep shaky breath

when he was a few yards away from the cavern, he stopped to check

his supplies and was satisfied that he had found a suitable amount of berries, meat, and water, Cas could now begin make a healthy stew to feed the hurt human.

Walking quickly back to the camp a feeling of foreboding encompassed him and filling him with dread. Breaking through the line of trees and bushes he was relieved to find the camp just the way he had left it.

Sitting down near the fire for a few minutes, he took in a few deep breaths to calm his still panicking mind and determinedly got up on shaky legs. Getting up on shaky legs he went to ask Gabriel if he had

brought a pot with him.  Finding his brother dozing a couple feet from the trunk his stubborn mate had taken refuge in, lightly nudging the angel awake with his foot. Earning him a few insulting remarks Gabe sat

up and glared at him asking with a scowl "What do you want?"

Crouching down so that Castiel was eye level with his brother he said in response, "I asked you to guard my mate while i was gone, and did you bring a cooking pot?'

Huffing in annoyance, and then letting out a sigh, " Don't worry bro I wouldn't let anything happen to your boy, the pots  next to that medical box i brought last night."

Nodding Cas went back to the small fire pit and sat down to prepare dinner, he began by pouring the water into the pot and setting it on the fire, then he also threw in the berries. Gutting the rabbit and then

roasting it until it  got a little crispy.

Cutting off a small piece Castiel made sure that they were cooked enough that they wouldn't make the other male sick. Then he added them to the stew to help infuse the smoky flavor into the rest of the dish and

let it boil down for a few minutes.

Collecting a few bowls and spoons he ladled some of the still boiling soup into the bowls, making sure there was enough meat and vegetables in each, he served them. Setting one gently down by Gabriel and then

one at the entrance of the trunk he sat a good distance away and watched, waiting for the human to grab the food.

  
\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----

 

Dean sits up when he sees the bowl being set down in front of the entrance. Waiting until the Angel had settled down a good distance away he grabbed the food and tried to scarf it down. Spitting the soup back

into the soup and letting out a pained whine. letting his tongue and the soup cool down for a couple minutes, Dean cautiously sipped the soup. Finding that it was now cool enough to eat he gulped it down and

when he was finished he hastily put it back and crawled back into his spot.

Seeing this Cas hummed in satisfaction and filled up the bowl again and they repeated the process a couple times. Watching the human eat the food so eagerly made his chest puff out a little with pride. Gabriel

woke up during one of them, murmuring a quick good morning he stretched and said he was gonna go and look if there was any baddies about.

Cas told him to eat breakfast first and then he could leave. With a smile and a thanks Gabe ate and then left. Now with nothing to do Castiel decided he was going to organize the aid box. He threw on some more

wood to keep the fire going and to hopefully help the human be more comfortable.

  
\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----

 

Dean peered out of his hiding place and he could see the angel sitting by the fire organizing the first aid box. So he decided to chance being caught and scooted to sit by the entrance to help keep warm. The

constant heat began lulling Dean to sleep, he tried to keep his eyes open but eventually he succumbed and fell into a deep slumber.

Finally done organizing the foreign medicine, Cas closed the box and let out a small yawn. Hearing his brother come back he quickly stood up and brushed himself off. He began to walk towards Gabriel when he

saw his brothers surly expression. When Gabe got within ear shot he quickly and quietly said,” I hope your human is ready because we have to get our asses out of here soon! I saw some scouts nearby!”

Shaking his head in acknowledgment  Cas rushed quietly to the trunk and looked in, immediately finding his mate asleep.

He gently pulled him out and carried him over to the blankets and aid kit that was laying by the fire. Castiel knew they needed to pack up camp as fast as possible, but Cas couldn't help himself, and gently and

quickly rubbed his hands on all of the humans exposed skin, and felt how cold he was. Castiel was satisfied that Dean smelled enough of him now that most of the forest creatures would know that this man was

his and would be fearful of attacking him, but he was worried that he would catch sick.

With a worried expression on his face Cas quickly bandaged the mans shoulder and then wrapped him up tightly in a couple blankets until he was satisfied that the man would be warm and secure. Picking him up

Cas cradled him in his arms and worriedly noticed that the male wasn’t particularly heavy, he began to wonder if the human was sick or maybe hadn’t been eating enough.

Shaking his troubling thoughts away Castiel looked up to see Gabriel was almost done packing up their camp. A few minutes later Gabe was done, so the two angels started making their way home.

However halfway on their journey home Gabriel spotted Uriel up ahead, so they dropped down into some trees and were patiently waiting for the other angel to pass when the human partially woke. He started to

complain about being jostled around but Cas quietly shushed him and lightly covered his mouth muffling his mumbles. Thankfully a few moments later the male was back to sleep and only another few minutes of

tense waiting and Uriel had passed and they  could thankfully and cautiously made their way back to Cas’ nest.

  
\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----

 

 Arriving a Cas' tree house nest Castiel immediately went and put his mate in his nest and tucked him in, when Gabriel started to complain loudly,” The scouts are getting way too close! At this rate were gonna

have to find a new place to live! AGAIN!” Cas turned around and glared at him, shushing him.

“Be quiet I do not want him waking up!” Cas said in a stern whisper. Gabriel got a grumpy expression on his face and huffed.

Cas sighed and began thinking about how Micheal has been trying to find them ever since they left all those years ago. Gabriel had kept him just out of their brothers reach along with whatever of their mothers

belongings had survived over the years.

Many of the items that their mother had were heirlooms and were very important to the village but since she was the one in charge of looking after them she got to keep them since most of them required a

certain spell or charm to remain clean and well kept.

They were passed down along the generations from grandmothers to mothers to daughters and so on. The reasons their brothers wanted them so badly was because many of the objects had prophecies and

spells written on them. One of these objects is a vase that when a Angel of a certain bloodline says the incantations written on it will cause a rainstorm that last three days and nights.

Another is the blanket that Gabriel had wrapped him in when they escaped from their village when the war began. It told that the youngest child that was a direct descendant of the first angels and his mate the

descendant of Cain and Abel would unlock the way to the Father Of All and that his coming will grant a single wish to the pair.

The prophecy required a spell that only Cas and Gabriel knew because their mother had said that they were different from their brothers and to not give it away to them no matter what. She had also never told

anyone else but them the entire prophecy fearing that someone would try to harm her children to get their wish.

Shaking his head slightly he peered up at his brother getting ready to apologize for becoming distracted.

Gabriel says still a little irritated, “Anyway I have to go and check on my nest, be careful about that human and look out for any scouts” Gabe gave a small wave and leaves stomping a little and jumped heavily off

of his deck causing it to shake slightly. Cas let out a sigh and decided to clean and check on his cottage. Humming a lullaby that Gabriel used to sing to him when he was a child he tried to think of something he

could make Gabe to make up for being so rude to him.

He carefully swept the floor and made sure he got all of the dirt from around the stands and his nest. Sighing in irritation as a good amount of the dust stayed ingrained in the carpet. Deciding he had enough of

the dirty floor he grabbed some water from his basin. Pouring it on the floor, he made sure the rug was soaked before he heavily sweeped the rug ringing out large quantities of dirt and water.

Satisfied with his now clean but damp rug he grabbed some nearby old blankets and put them down covering most of the floor and flattened them down. Quickly becoming soaked Castiel picked up the blankets

and switched them out with some dry ones and hung the wet one on the deck. Castiel redid this process a couple of time until he was satisfied that his carpet was sufficiently dry.

Letting out a happy hum he put his cleaning supplies away and he decided to check on his artifacts, find nothing out of place he let out a relieved sigh and went to check on the human.

Quietly Cas made his way over and found him in the exactly same place he had left him. Letting out a content hum he decided to organize his storage place, which was filled with all of the human stuff he had

collected over the years.

 

\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----

 

He can still remember clearly when he and Gabriel had went into their first human store. He had only been a preteen at the time and they had been running from one of Michael's patrols. They had been in one of

the thickest parts of Perdition forest and had been hoping that would deter the hunters.

 

Of course they were never that lucky.

 

They had been trying to find a place to hiding when they heard a shrill scream from above them looking up briefly, the patrol had found them. There was six of them four females and two males. The males

swooped down just barely grabbing his hair and jerked him backwards making him lose his balance. Letting out a startled yell Gabriel stopped and turned around sharply. Pulling out a short thin sword he lunged

at one of the girls who was attempting to attack him.

Cutting open her stomach she let out a deafening scream and died with a powerful burst of light. Screaming in rage her sisters charged at Gabriel and after a few minutes of fierce fighting had him pinned down.

Struggling and cursing Castiel headbutted on of the men who had his arms pinned and summoned up his own blade, noticing this the male holding his legs tried to wrangle the blade from his hand. Letting out

his own deafening screech he plugged his blade into the mans eye sock. Letting go of the blade he shielded his eyes from the violent bursts of light.

The breath was forced out of his lungs as the other man stomped down with all his might on to his stomach. Turning his head to the side Cas puked up his breakfast and let out a little pained gasps.

Flailing around Gabriel knocked the girls off and lunged at the man and punched him yelling “Cas get outta here!” Catching his breath he disobeyed his orders and grabbed the blade and stabbed the male

through his back and pulled it back out.

Gabriel grabbed Castiel by the arm and jerked him forward and they began running. Hearing the woman crashing after them Gabriel looked around desperately and spotted a cliff up ahead urging Castiel faster,

they jumped off but didn’t spread their wings.

Castiel grabbed onto Gabriel letting out little distressed noises. Gabe turned his head and smiled and spread out his wings and gliding them down into the most dangerous part of the woods. Hearing angry

screeches Castiel looked behind them only to see the women stop, their fear overpowering their anger they turned back glaring at them from the edge of the cliff.

Halfway down Gabriel let out a pained hiss and they both landed roughly on the ground, letting out a distressed sound he asked, “What is wrong, where are you hurt?”

“I-its fine just a s-scratch.” Gabriel said through clenched teeth holding his side tightly.

Prying his hand away Cas took a look at the injuries, it was a deep stab wound that thankfully didn’t look like it hit any organs. Making eye contact, “Can you walk? If not I will attempt to carry you.”

“Pfft I’m not a baby of course I can walk!” Gabriel said in a carefree tone, standing up with a pained grunt, Gabe only  walked forward a couple of steps before he fell forward.

Catching him Castiel said soothingly, “If you will not let me carry you then you can lean on me.”

Letting out a tired sigh Gabe nodded and continued forward.

Cas managed to get them to a small cave and partially patch up his brothers injuries. they had walked for hours trying to find a place to rest and treat Gabriel’s wounds properly.

 

Then they found it.

 

It had been in a small valley and was shrouded by a dozen or so big trees. It had long since been abandoned and in dire need of repairs.

Surprisingly the building had not been completely overrun by nature yet, although its paint was chipping and the brick crumbing because of the many vines of honeysuckle and ivy clinging to its walls. There were

at least five different types of flowers growing along the vines and on the doors and walls.

Walking up to it Cas cautiously opened the front doors. They made loud creaking sounds of protest but Cas forced it open, releasing a small gust of stale and dust filled air.

Coughing slightly the two boys entered the building slowly making sure they were not going to be immediately attacked. Letting out a sigh of relief, Castiel helped Gabriel sit down carefully against a nearby wall.

“I will look around to make sure that this shelter is secure and to bring back bandages if I can find any. Please wait here.” Cas said gently as he rechecked the bandages along Gabriel's abdomen and the door.

“ Yeah ‘cuz I’m gonna go and wander off…” Gabriel said with a bit of pained sarcasm. Cas looked back with a solemn expression on his face and and muttered something too quietly for his brother to hear.

Cas walked into the main lobby of the store and glanced around seeing no movement he continued forward. Looking at the ceiling he noticed it had signs saying what was in each isles, concentrating he tried to

figure out the human text.

After a few minutes of not understanding the writing, he sighed and decided to go and look for the medical kit without assistance. He walked up and down the rows of items, finding no medical equipment at all

he let out a frustrated growl and was going to go back to Gabriel when he noticed a little area that had a desk with a sign above it.

Not knowing what the sign said Cas cautiously went behind the desk and found a dozen or so small isles. Going down one of them he thankfully found a dozen boxes filled with a bunch of different kinds of

bandages, not knowing what the bandages where actually for, but from the pictures they looked like they would be big enough to help Gabriel. Looking around he found some small carrying carts and filled them

to the brim with the supplies.

Letting out a happy humming sound he quickly made his way back to Gabriel. He walked into the small room only to find Gabe slumped over and barely breathing. Panicking slightly Castiel dragged him further

into the store and started lightly smacking his brothers face and when he did not get a response from that he went and grabbed some bottled water he had passed earlier.

Lightly pouring it over Gabes face and some into his mouth he thankfully let out a choked cough and rolled over. Coughing weakly he asked in a rough voice, “ What the hell took you so long?”

“ I apologize I cannot read the signs and had a hard time finding medical equipment.” Castiel said apologetic.

Gently but firm Cas leaned over him and wrapped up Gabriel's wound and helped him stand up.

“What shall we do now Brother?” Castiel asked curious. “Well I figured we would hang here for a while, we have food here and bandages and you get to pine over all of the human junk here.”

Cas gave him a little frown,” I do not pine over the items I am simply fascinated by it, where do you wish to rest?”

“Well… somewhere with food especially sweet things,” Gabriel said in a tired voice. Castiel nodded and half carried him to an aisle with brightly colored packaged with pictures of food on them, “I hope this is

sufficient, I will go gather sustenance and water.”Castiel left with a quick nod and disappeared around a corner.

Castiel had just intended to gather food and water but many of the human items caught his attention and sidetrack him.

Especially the small area with the glass cases filled with gold and silver decorations. Cas picked up one of the small gold circles, looking closer he found an even smaller clear but shiny gem.

He was going to take it but out of the corner of his eye he spotted a beautiful collection of jewelry with green gems in them.

Letting out a cooing noise Cas picked through the impressive collection, but only decided to take a few of them. Taking a gold ring with a emerald in it and six gold pieces that were shaped like diamonds but had

a emerald nestled in the center.

He was going to leave but he also saw some long gold chains, Cas felt guilty for taking so much but he was confident he left enough for some of the other creatures that might pass through the building.

Castiel put the jewelry in a pouch on his hip and went back to his original mission. It took him awhile to find food that was still edible but once he did there was plenty to go around.

Next he went looking for some water. He stumbled upon some cases of water, wearily he took some of it out and smelled and tasted it to make sure it was healthy. Satisfied that the water was fine he drank a few

bottle of it and brought back a few cases just in case.

Finding his way back Cas gently set the items down next to his brother, he quickly checked the bandages and was going to settle down when his brother said, “Hey what are you doing back so soon?”

Castiel looked at him with confusion, “I said that was going to look for food and water? I took far too long looking for it I apologize.”

That caused Gabriel to let out a snort, and then threw a large black bag at him,” Well go get lost for a bit longer and make sure this is filled up with all the bullshit human crap you want.” With that Gabriel laid

down on his side and tired to go to sleep.

Castiel grabbed the bag and let out a quiet thank you and went back to a interesting aisle he saw earlier but didn’t get a chance to look at.

After looking for a few minutes he finally found it. It was two full rows of books. Letting out a happy hum Cas leafed carefully through a dozen or so books until he found a dictionary.

He grabbed a dozen or so of them and then grabbed a assortment of other books from both fiction and nonfiction. Satisfied Castiel moved on to the other aisles. Although he couldn't understand the human

language yet, he would.

He collected more medical equipment along with many other items such as clothes, clocks, blankets,and a lot of canned food. Letting out a happy sound Cas went back to Gabriel and set up a small camp with a

little fire and canned food. It took him awhile to figure out how to open the thin metal canistors but when he did he let out a small squeal of happiness.

They stayed for a few days.

On the fourth day Gabriel could stand on his own and announced that they had to leave but promised they would come back here soon to gather more things when he saw the dejected expression on Castiel’s face.

 

They never returned.


	6. Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel let out a happy sigh as he spotted his old wooden trunk. He and Gabriel had picked it up merely a month ago and it had become Castiel favorite place to store the small human trinkets he had collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I'LL BE EDITING ALL OF THE CHAPTERS STARTED WITH THIS ONE, AND I SHOULD BE DONE BY TOMORROW NIGHT IF NOT TONIGHT SO 
> 
> PLEASE REREAD THE CHAPTERS IF YOUR INTERESTED IN WHAT CHANGED AND SUCH!
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL STILL BE A WHILE BUT I'M GETTING INSPIRATION BACK FOR THIS STORY AND I ALREADY HAVE THE OUTLINE UP TO 
> 
> CHAPTER 10! I JUST NEED TO BEEF THEM UP SOME MORE TO BECOME THE CHAPTERS! XD
> 
>  
> 
> *EDIT*  
> OMFG I LITERALLY SPENT TWO HOURS FIXING THE FORMAT FOR AO3 I AM SOOO PISSED RIGHT NOW!

Castiel let out a happy sigh as he spotted his old wooden trunk. He and Gabriel had picked it up merely a month ago and it had become Castiel favorite place to store the small human trinkets he had collected.

  
The Chest sat beside one of the oldest garden status he had. He chuckled to himself as he trotted over to it, he had thought it had been a true piece of art, they didn’t have flower figures in the Angel sanctums.

  
Crouching down Castiel lifted the hefty lid of the trunk with a loud creak, he winced at the painfully obnoxious noise and glanced worriedly over at his mate. Seeing that he hadn’t stirred in the least Cas let out a relieved sigh and he inched the lid the rest of the way up.

  
Thankfully Castiel loved to keep his items in order, so when he peered into the opening he found what he was searching for right away.

  
Wasting no more time he pulled out an old box with a faded plus symbol on it, next he grabbed some of the old clothing.

  
Angels were well insulated, their tough skin barely feeling the cold, Castiel however knew that humans had very thin, fragile skin. They break at the slightest cause.

  
Lifting the clothing up for inspection, Castiel noted it was light and very dark but didn’t appear to have any holes or stain on it thankfully, he believed they were called ‘shorts’.

  
Next, Castiel hesitated for a moment then nodded to himself with determination he pulled out some blankets and he knew humans needed a lot of artificial insulation.

  
Closing the trunk gingerly he made his way back over to the sleeping male. Setting the cloth next to the sleeping figure he turned and walked over to his fire pit.

  
To the left of the fire pit was a small door in the floor. Finding the small indentation Castiel gripped it and pulled it open revealing his cupboard.

  
Pulling out a shallow wooden bowl he gently let the door fall shut. Castiel then spun to the right and padded over to a small cabinet laying against the wall. Opening it he snatched a couple of the water bottles out and sealed it back up.

  
Finally he returned to his mate and sat down on his knees leaning over the man. He carefully began the slow process of peeling off the bloodied bandages covering his mates shoulder.

  
His mate let out small whimpers and Castiel grimaced, he forced himself to keep extracting them, he needed to make sure the wound wasn't infected.

  
After an agonizingly slow process Cas finally managed to get the last of the bandages off without waking his mate up. Seeing that the wound wasn’t bleeding, he stood up, his knees cracking and walked over to his fire pit.

  
He placed the bandages into a large basin filled with cold but clean water, and then placed it over the fire pit. Checking that he had enough kindling he then set about lighting a fire with a small stone and some flint.

  
With flames licking at the bottom of the metal pot he sighed in satisfaction. The water was beginning to boil, and he could already tell the bandages were softening.

  
Standing up for one last time he made his way back to the motionless man. With a bowl of warm water in hand he peeled off the rest of his mates ruined shirt and began the agonizing process of cleaning the man's torn up shoulder. Thankfully nothing seemed broken but it would be hard for him to move for quite a while.

  
Cleaning the majority of the blood off of the sleeping male Castiel realized with a frown that there were scars littering the man’s form. Putting it in the back of his mind he vowed to ask the man once he woke up.

  
After a few minutes of careful scrubbing he had the wound clean, however his mate was making small pained moans, still unconscious.

  
Castiel softly shushed him and began to put a disinfectant on the wound from the ‘first aid’ kit he had. Wasting no more time he wrapped up the shoulder and secured the bandage.

  
Done with patching him up Castiel began to wonder if the human had received any more injuries. With a small huff he carefully removed the rest of the remains of the man’s dirty clothing until he was completely bare.

  
Not wanting the man to wake up in such a compromising moment Castiel mechanically and methodically began to clean up his mate, carefully not to linger on any part of the male’s body. With a small hum of

pleasure he found that the man had only received scrapes and bruises. It wasn’t good by any means but he knew that humans could heal from such small injuries quickly.

  
Cas was awoken from his thoughts by the human when he had begun to shiver uncontrollably and was starting to whine softly.

  
Castiel realized his was complaining about being cold, of course! What a fool he is. Humans always wore layers of heavy material, they must get cold so easily if he's shivering in the middle of the summer.

  
Slightly panicked Castiel managed to get the male into a cleaner pair of pants and begins pulling and piling heavy blankets until Cas could only barely see his face peeking out.

  
After a few tense seconds Cas let out at a sigh of relief when his mate just snuggled deeper into the soft fabrics.

  
Castiel got up from his spot and stretched. He resisted letting out a large yawn as he dropped his arms back down at his sides. He was tired but he still had stuff to do.

  
Turning back around he faced the pot of steaming water in the center of the room. He approached it and found the dirty bandages to be quite compliant.

  
Fishing them out with an old metal spoon he draped them out of one of his windows to dry. He then emptied the basin of putrid water and cleaned the pot thoroughly.

  
Then with the last of his energy he began the deconstruction of his wing guards. Gingerly putting everything in their places he let out another yawn and settled down gently beside his mate. He watched the male lightly snore away as he drifted into a restful slumber.

 

  
\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----

 

  
Castiel awoke as he had every day, with the sunlight shining directly in his eyes, but unlike every other morning before he was snuggling against his mate. He peered down at his sleeping face. He had a few cuts and bruises but it would be ok, Castiel knew this.

  
After a few moments the angel carefully rose with reluctance and a heavy sigh he pulled himself away from his mate and stretched out his wings a little and flapped them lightly. He absentmindedly noted that the

male had kicked off the majority of the blankets. Deciding that his mate would sleep a while longer he set out to deal with his wings. Only preening them for a moment he began to adorn his wings with their

usual protection.  
Satisfied that his guards would hold up he gave one last look at the sleeping human and dove off of his nests ledge, plunging into Perdition below.

  
Soaring into the canopy he scanned the gloomy forest but found it lacked its normal inhabitants. Feeling uneasy he dipped down into purgatory, the bottom layer where he had found the human the night before.

The colors around him seemed so muted compared to the vibrancy of his mate waiting above. Everything was dead silent the only sounds heard were the few gusts of wind that made it this far into the woods and

the slight flapping of his wings.

  
Then to his left, a twig snapped and Castiel took a chance and flew down until he was right over the underbrush.

  
Not seeing or smelling any predators nearby Cas ventured even closer until his nose caught the familiar stench or rabbit with a determined expression the angel began his hunt.

 

  
\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

 

  
Ten minutes later Cas had caught three rabbits and carefully tied them to his belt so that they would be secured for the flight home.

  
Only a couple of minutes later Castiel was breaking away from perdition into open wide skies. He lightly landed onto his deck, and tucking his wings behind him and he entered his house only to be greeted by a surprising sight.

  
His mate was up and moving! Although he was standing far away from him on the other side of the room, his complexion was pale and sickly. Following his mates gaze he realized it was fixated to Cas’ chest,

glancing down he realized he was covered in the dark red stain of blood and with a little haste he pulled out the carcasses of the days hunt.

  
At the sight of the dead rabbits the male looked slightly ill but said in a surprisingly steady tone,” Where the hell am I?”

 

  
\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

 

  
Feeling like crap Dean wakes up in a soft bed covered in far too many blankets that smelled like they’ve been stored in a closet for the last year or two.

  
Dean groaned in pain as he carefully sat up, took a deep breath and then carefully pushes the blankets off and to the side. Carefully letting out the air in his lungs Dean opened his eyes and stared up at an

unfamiliar ceiling and looked around in with a growing sense of dread. After a few moments Dean realized with horror that he didn't know where he was or in whose house.

  
Dean quickly closed his eyes and then took in another deep breath and counted to ten in his head hoping to some higher power that he was just dreaming and that he was still in his bed back at Bobby’s.

  
Opening his eyes he realized that he was still in the musty room and let out a forlorn sigh, flopping back down onto the lumpy bed. Desperately he tried to remember how he had gotten into the situation. Letting

out a pained groan as his memory started to come back to him after a couple of minuets.

 

  
\----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----THE DEEP----SPN----

 

  
He had felt groggy and sick like he was going to barf, and the world refused to stop swaying no matter how much he stayed still. He could feel the cold air moving underneath him causing him to start to struggle.

  
Then he heard a deep voice speaking, but he couldn't understand the language although it was strangely soothing, kind of like how his mother used to make him feel when she used hold him and sing him to sleep.

  
Although the strange man was unfamiliar, being in his arms made him feel... safe. ‘

  
Feeling a headache forming Dean let out a sigh and blinked open his eyes and looked around at the dim room as much as could while still laying down. He could see a door frame covered by curtains on the far side of the room and a widow not too far from that.

  
Although the window didn’t have any coverings over it, it wasn’t allowing much light inside, settling back down he closed his eyes again to see if he could some how remember more.

  
_‘He only remembered being really cold and someone whispering over him that it was going to be_ okay.’

  
The memories were starting to come back to him faster and faster now.

  
_‘He remembered being chased by the vampires… and running into the woods and … meeting two_ angels and being really cold…..’

  
Jerking back to awareness he tried to sit up but it only filled him with the impulse the puke; so he sat back, closed his eyes and tried to calm down. After a few moments the sick feeling faded away enough for

him to look around a bit.  
Opening his eyes slowly he noticed that there is a lit fire and an opened first aid box, and to the side of it was a bowl filled in what looked like bloodied bandages.

  
He bolted up in both panic and realization, he was in an angels _nest!_

  
He attempted to get up, but then said black winged angel walked in covered in blood and standing in the way of the only noticeable exit.

  
Startled Dean yells at him,” Where the hell am I?”, and jumps to his feet and bravely ignored the wave of dizziness and nausea that was triggered by the quick movement.

The angel raises his eyebrows in surprise and pulls small, brown and bloody from his belt. Upon further inspection Dean realized the creature had three dead animals. After a few moments of silence the angel

seemed to have figured out that Dean wasn't going to greet him or say anything. With the rabbits raised in a calming manner the man calmly walks the rest of the way into the room and set down the dead game

by the fire, and then again holds up his hands in a calming manner.

  
The man said in an eerily familiar heavily accented voice,” Do not worry you are safe.”

  
Dean says in a panicked voice,” Safe? I’m in a freakin’ ANGELS NEST! Safe doesn't even come close to describing the situation!”

  
As he was speaking he was slowly inching to the side of the angel and moving ever so closer to the door. The only problem with Deans problem though was that the angel was still to close to the door for Dean to

make his escape.

  
As the minutes dragged on, Dean began to get more and more desperate and not knowing when he would get another opportunity Dean lunged for the door only for it to be blocked by the angel. The man

attempted to grab him but Dean managed just to barely evade his arms by the width of a hair.

  
Steadying himself, Dean ducked down as the angel took another grab and then he tackled the male around his middle knocking the angel to the floor.

  
However with his scrawny disabled self set against a full functional angel the man easily pried Dean’s arms from around his waist and twisted them until Dean was almost hovering above the fallen man.

  
With just a little more effort the angel had them rolled over and then calmly started to unwind Dean’s bandages. Enraged that the man didn't even seemed to be winded by his struggling while he was already

grasping and sweaty from the brief in-contour. Dean tries to pull his arm away from the man but the angel’s grip is firm and refused to budge even an inch.

  
The angel then says in a soft and soothing voice,” Please stop moving around so much. You are bleeding. I need to check on your injuries.”

  
With a sneer at the angels words Dean kept struggling for a few more minutes but eventually conceded and stopped struggling even if only because he thinks that if he cooperates maybe he’ll have a chance of getting out of the nest alive.

  
The male let out a sigh of relief when Dean had finally stopped struggling and that hopefully he had not made his injuries any worse.

  
Dean asked gasping slightly, “What are you?”

  
The man replied in a soft tone,’ I am an Angel”,

  
Dean replies in a clearly irritated tone “No, I already knew that I meant your name?”

  
The angel paused for a brief moment almost as if he had to think of what his name was and softly says,” Castiel, and who are you?”

  
Suppressing a pained groan when Castiel pushed a little to hard on one of Deans wounds, he replied,” I’m Dean Winchester.”

  
Letting out a hum of approval Cas finally finishes up bandaging him and helped him up and gently lead him to sit by the fire, and asked in a gentle tone,” Are you hungry”.

  
Dean stares at him with squinted eyes and slowly says,” Yeah sure, What are we having?”

  
Cas replies with a small smile on his face,” Roasted rabbit,”

  
Dean makes a interested face and says, “Uh ok.”

  
Cas’ smile widens a bit and he turns toward the fire and then leans forward to stir the ashes and adds more wood to the fire. Grabbing the hare he started to prepare dinner.

 


	7. Why can't we be friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry i can't make a slow paced story and you guys deserves better writings but its the best i can do ^u^;  
> *Screams in triumph* I found out how to put images into the story! i'm going to go back and put them in over the next couple of hours! 
> 
> 11:26 8/18/2015

**Chapter 7 Why can't we be friends?**

 

 

“I didn’t know angels cooked their food?” Dean asked slightly puzzled after watching Cas skin, gut and then put the hare on a stick on the now smoldering fire.

Cas replies, hoping he was right, “We don’t, but humans do….don’t they?”, Dean nodded and started to look around and inspect the angels living space.

  
“What's with all the human crap in here? It's kinda creepy man.”, Dean asked now completely creeped out and was really wondering why he wasn’t trying to escape.

  
Cas nodded happily in response to his question and his wings puffed up a bit in pride, “I’ve been collecting these….artifacts since I was a child.”

  
Dean questions in a skeptical tone,” That's seems like a weird thing for an angel to be obsessed with seeing as your kind tried to make mine extinct, doncha think?”

  
With Dean voice getting sharper Castiel's wings started to droop in sadness and regret, his emotion clearing written on his face, ” Yes…..well not all of us agreed to that course of action, and when the war began I was far too young to do much to help at the time. I was… just a fledgling after all.”

  
“A fledgling? Does that mean you were a baby or what?” Dean asked his voice starting to become higher pitched.

  
Anger began to seep into his voice as he continued,” And who are you trying to kid huh! Like you would’ve actually helped my people! Even if you were old enough! I really doubt you’d diss your whole race because you didn’t agree with something they were doing!.”

  
Castiel gently set down the now gutted hare and said gently,” Yes, in time i did, believe it or not it wasn’t uncommon the longer the war went on. The same with angels and humans starting a nest together, I do not think-”

  
Dean shook his head in angry and said in a quieter calmer voice, while wrapping his bandaged hands around his thin arms and rubbing them slightly trying to get warm, “” Whatever…...So back to where’d you get all this human stuff?

  
Noticing Dean's sudden subject change his discomfort with the subject and the temperature of his (their) nest he started to gather the thickest blankets from his nest and slowly draped them around Dean, when

he was satisfied with the amount of blankets on his mate he sat next to him and gently scooted him closer to the fire pit and where the roasted hare was starting to smell mouth-watering.

_'Why have I and Gabriel never tried to cook our food?'_ Castiel thought as Deans and his stomach growl simultaneously, and he gently took the now cooked hare off the fire and ripped it into bite size chunks for

him and his mate to share, and put them on a plate and set them down in front of them.

After a few minutes of quiet chewing from both of them, Castiel replied in a timid tone, “ I have collected them over the years from various abandoned human shelters, the vases I got from an old structure made of giant stone tomes, and inside they had rows upon rows of items of a wide variety.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at him for a moment thinking, and then opened his mouth to add something but Cas continued his story, “ I also got some of it from when me and Gabriel past through your peoples villages made of this other high smooth rock structures but much, much larger than the other.”

Dean finally managed to cut in,” Smooth rocks? You mean concert?” His eyes widened and he began to look excited, “ You mean you’ve been through the old cities! Man! I bet that was amazing i wish i could have seen it too!”

Castiel tilted his head to the side and then smiled widely in excitement, “Well I was already planning on visiting the ‘Concert City’ as you called them very soon! I could bring you if you’d like?” he asked a blush

beginning to redden his face.

Dean blinked at the angel, and then smiled tentatively his earlier anger at the man started to dissipate as he replied in a slightly excited tone, a plan forming in his head,” Of course! I have to go home soon and check in with my girls and my uncle but I could make a tri-”

Hearing Dean's words dread immediately started filling his stomach, making his wings wrap around Dean as the angel cut him off his voice carrying a panicked tone,” No. You cannot leave, it is far too dangerous for a human to travel alone in this forest,”

Dean sat up straighter shaking off some of his blankets and his wings, trying to reason with the man,” But aren’t angels the only real danger here? I mean if another angel pops up you can just tell ‘em you're bringing me home or something? And what the hell is with all these blankets? Are you trying to smother me or somethin’?”

Castiel let out a distressed noise at hearing Dean's question, “No, there are far more dangerous things in this forest then angels, creature even we fear.”

“Like what?” Dean asked in a hesitant voice trying to think of a way to get the angel to let him go.

Cas’ voice flattened out becoming almost monotone as he answered Dean,” Leviathans, Vampires and wendigoes to name a few that could easily kill you.”

“Wait wait! What did you say leviathans? I thought they didn’t exist, that they were in the same category as unicorns!?”, Dean said in a nearly panicked tone.

Castiel hummed thinking and proposed a trade at seeing the condition of Dean’s now sullied bandages, “I will tell you about leviathan’s if you allow me to change your bandages?

Dean cringed away shouting, “No!”

Cas blinked at his reaction before letting out a quiet response,” Fine...then our conversation is over for now,” the angel slowly stood up and reached his hands towards their now empty plate and put the dirty dish

in a water basin in the far end of the room speaking louder now,” You should rest. You are after all still recovering from blood loss, a concussion and several bite marks and lacerations.”

Dean lets out an angry huff and falls back into all of the blankets the angel had draped on him during dinner, and say loudly in an angry tone,” Fine!”

Dean rolled over fuming over his situation, wanting to just to go home and see Bobby.

\------Into the Deep-----spn------Into the Deep-----spn------Into the Deep-----spn------Into the Deep

 

The flames had died down from dinner leaving the room dark and slightly chilly. The injured human was fast asleep, but not sleeping peacefully.

Soft groaning and muttering was spilling from the human mouth and causing the angel, who had settled in his nest to sift uncomfortable for the dozenth time in five minutes. Finally he let out a sigh and crept

over to the distressed male and with the utmost care scooped him up into his arms and gently brought him over to his nest and set him down. Castiel gently wrapped his mate in more blankets and settled down

beside him. Burying his face into Dean's hair and pulling him closer Castiel felt sleep tugging at his conscious and let it him drag him under.

\------Into the Deep-----spn------Into the Deep-----spn------Into the Deep-----spn------Into the Deep

 

Waking up with a feeling of something very soft and light tickling his eyelids and nose, he slowly opened his eyes and was met with blackness.

He pondered if he had gone blind for a brief second when he remembered that he was trapped in an angel's nest. Letting the realization sink in that, No, the last few days had not been a dream. Dean slowly tried to sit up when he was immediately pulled back down and a heavy but warm weight was draped over him.

He slowly looked over his shoulder and was startled by what he saw. The angel had him wrapped up in his arms and…wings?

When had the Angel taken him from the floor?

He didn’t even stay asleep when Sam or Bobby picked him up! So why the hell was he so comfortable with the monster?

A monster who had chased him through the woods, and wouldn’t even let him leave his stupid nest.

But… he _had_ saved him and given him food and took care of his injuries….

“What the hell are you thinkn’ man, he’s a monster! He’ll try eat you soon enough!” Dean mumbled out loud wondering when he had to try and convince himself that the man…no the angel was a threat and that he had to get away and leave this hellhole, before the shit hit the fan again…

Making up his mind, he pushed himself up slightly and wiggled himself out from underneath the monster, and after a good ten minutes of batted breath and a couple of close encounter of Cas shifting in his sleep

Dean had successfully gotten free.

Okay now to leave!

 

Tiptoeing to the door, Dean peered out noticing that the sun was starting to come up and was bathing the area in a beautiful golden light. He studied the surrounding trees for several minutes when he shook his

head slightly,

“Pull yourself together you can look at the damn sun later when you get your ass back home!” he whispered angrily to himself as he inched out on to the…platform? It looked like it was make of some kind of vine? Either way he hoped it was stable otherwise it was gonna be one hellva drop.

Walking over to the vine railing, he cautiously peered over the edge only to jolt back realizing it was a long way down.

 

He better not screw this up.

 

\----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep---

_He was so screwed._

 

He had thought it was going to be simple, climbing a tree couldn’t have been any harder than climbing a rock right?

 

_He was so fudging wrong._

 

If anything climbing the smooth soapstone and limestone surrounding New Kansas was a cakewalk compared to tackling the giant tree.

 

How the hell did a tree even grow to be this massive?

With stone for the most part you expect the nooks and handholds to stay steady, but with the tree the golden brown bark was crumbling in his numb hands and it was slippery in some places. While slowly

creeping down the trunk of the massive tree, his arms and chest were quickly getting scratched up, hissing in pain he tried to be more careful when he looked down seeing he had a long way to go.

How was he going to manage to climb all the way down?

 

Heaving a sigh of unease he keep going down at an increasing unsteady rate.

The angel must’ve noticed his next snack was gone by now, maybe he should’ve though his escape plan through better.

He was so caught up in berating himself for being so stupid that he had lost focus of the feeling in his nerve-damaged hands and didn’t feel them let go until he was falling through the air and letting out a high pitched scream.

 

**He was so dead.**

 

\----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep---Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep---

 

 

Castiel woke up feeling uneasy and slightly cold.

 

Pulling his arms closer to his chest to make himself warmer he barely noticed all of the empty blankets in them.

 

_Wait. Empty blankets? Why were his arms empty?_

 

**_Where was his MATE?_ **

 

Hearing a scream, Castiel jolted up from his empty nest and ran towards the door tripping slightly on the blankets as they had wrapped around his feet. Kicking the blankets to the side he peered over his vine railing and saw a heart-stopping scene.

 

**His mate had fallen.**

** **

Reacting quickly he leaped from the balcony. Cas pulled his wings closer to his body and began to increase in speed.

Reaching out his hands towards Dean, _’Almost, Almost...Got him!’_ Letting out a screech of triumph Cas hooked his arms under the man's armpits and locked his hands together to insure Dean couldn’t slip through them.

Even though he had saved him, Dean had not stopped screaming and flailing his arms wildly.

Attempting to calm his mate he began in a gently tone,” Don’t worry I’ve got you-”, when Dean interrupted him yelling,” Put me d-down! I said **DOWN** n-not **UP**!”

As Dean had begun speaking Castiel had already had them a third of the way back up to his nest.

Registering Dean's words angry started to build in his chest but he contained it as he set the male carefully onto the deck.

“Get inside. Now.” Castiel ordered his voice barely above a whisper and filled with anger.

“W-what? No wa-”’ Dean attempted to say when Cas started crowding him and pushed him back inside with a combined effort of his wings and hands.

Backing up Dean's stomach dropped, _'Shit I messed up_ ', “Okay j-just *oomph* calm down okay?”, holding up his hand to stop the angels insisting pushes towards his nest.

_‘Wait why was he so close-’_

Castiel pushed.

Falling backwards with a yelp Dean looked up feeling an odd mix of fear and anticipation.

_‘Shit shit should have fucking thought my plan through!’_

Cas raised his hand to Dean preparing to help him back up not meaning for him to fall down when Dean flinched before he could actually touch him.

His voice filling will a smoldering anger and a mix of hurt and guilt for scaring his mate, “You believe that I would hurt you? I am the very last thing you have to worry about hurting you!”

“Well buddy I’d hate to burst your bubble but I’d rather be down there on the forest floor than with you!” Dean shouted back at him angered.

Castiel fluffed his wings up and forward displaying that he was in control of the situation not Dean!,” Take that back! I am not a Monster!”

Dean gulped looking up at the pissed off man,’fuck, why can’t you just keep your mouth shut for once Dean!’

“Um-”, before Dean could really speak Cas had backed off and started pacing and ranting his voice gaining volume as he spoke, “I am one of the most harmless creatures in this forest! What if you had gotten down there and there had been leviathans! I wouldn’t have been able to save you!”

While Cas was busy ranting the adrenaline from the attempted escape and falling were wearing off and the fatigue and pain from the cuts were coming back slowly, until they turned into a dull throb.

Noticing Dean's lack of input he stopped his pacing and looked over at the human wondering if he was evening listening. Seeing him stare down dully at the unraveling bandages on his hands it made Cas’ heartache. Walking closer he noticed that there was blood was seeping through the dirty white bandages on Dean’s chest and...were his hands bleeding too?

Carefully kneeling beside him he gently calling out,” Dean? Are you….okay?”

Dean looked up at him an odd expression on his face and spoke,” Yeah, my chest hurts...”

Cas began to feel increasingly worried and asked again, “What about your hands don’t they hurt?” Dean looked away then,” Um yeah sure.”

Humming at Dean’s strange response and said this time remembering his earlier deal and asked holding his breath,” Hmm how about I tell you about the leviathans while I check your cuts?”, the human looked up at him and shrugged,” Sure why not this week already been shit.”

Cas then set himself in front of Dean and started to gently examine him for any more visible injuries, and confirmed there wasn’t any more on the human. As he started to unwind them he began his tale,” Leviathans are…”, But Dean tuned him out already knowing a little about the creatures.

Leviathans were a bedtime story that humans made to make them feel better about losing the war because it was one of the only known natural predators of angels. They were portrayed as white knights and up there with Santa Claus. But Dean had always felt that it was bullshit, that they were more monstrous than the angels. At least the angels had a good reason for kickin’ his ancestor’s asses because who wouldn’t fight back when their home are being invaded, but the leviathans just killed them because they were bottomless pits when it came to food.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Castiel let out a gasp and stopped talking. Looking up at him wondering what his problem was now when he followed the man's gaze down to his arms.

Oh yeah the scars.... Cas spoke asked anger beginning to fill his voice after the shock wore off as he started to rip off the bandages harder,” Dean w-who did this to you!”

Dean was slow to answer as Cas began to freak out more noticing his other hand as well,” Who mutilated you like this?’ Dean sighed and answered,” Why would you even care, it happened a long time ago.”

Now Dean was beginning to get angry, and annoyed that the angel had to point out how much he sucked at his job and started to try and tug his hands from the man's. But Cas wouldn’t let his hands go and said,” Because you are My Mate! And it’s my job to look out for you!’

Having enough of this bull Dean shouts back yanking his arms back harder not gaining an inch,” I’m not anyone’s mate!” Glaring into to each other’s eyes for a long minute Dean was hoping desperately that the angel would drop the subject but of course as always he was never that lucky.

Castiel asked again louder this time,” Who hurt you!”

“Oh my fucking god it happened a long time ago just drop it already!” Dean shouted but Cas just glared back and responded in kind,” I will not! This is very important-’ Dean cut him off mid-response,” Fine! I got it on a job okay!”

The air was filled with a thick silence when Castiel spoke up again,” Your job?”

Sighing loudly Dean replied,” I’m a hunter,” The angel tilted his head to the side and asked curious, “A hunter? An animal did this to you? While you were hunting for your family?”

“Uh-not exactly, I don’t hunt animals I hunt monsters…”The anger had left both of them leaving them wearily eyeing the other.

“Monsters?” Castiel asked wondering if Dean meant what he thought. Dean shook his head,” Yeah like vampires, demons...and ghouls”, he winced at the last one remembering their blunt teeth biting his hands.

Cas’ expression brighten slightly,” You were injured protecting your clan! The same has happened to me just...not a servilly… but we share the same job.”

Dean gave him an odd look,” Um yeah, but i don’t think our jobs are the same.” Cas raised his eyebrows and insisted, “But we do! We have those who hunt the creatures of the forest. If we did not kill the vampires and the ghouls would try to eat our fledglings. The only difference in our jobs besides our environment is that my species is better equipped for it than yours.”

Becoming offended about to start yelling again, “You know what? Screw you!”

Realizing how he had sounded and was quick to explain himself before dean went into a rant,” I did not mean it like that, though my species is faster and considerably more resistant, that does not mean we are the better hunters. There are many stories of lesser heroes overcoming incredible obstacles such as your species surviving mine that is no easy feat.”

While Cas had been explaining himself he had been cleaning and re-bandaged Dean's hands and arms wanted to get to the males chest but wanted to finish his explanation first.

 

Asking calming, “May I looked at your chest now Dean?” He shrugged and leaned back, smiling Cas spoke,” I am sorry, I have been thinking...I have decided I will bring you home at sun high if you wish?”

Dean perked up at that,” Really? Just like that?” Castiel sighed,” Yes, it seems that you are really against staying and I cannot watch you all hours of the day…and I will not have you keep causing harm to yourself because of me.” Nodding his head in response as he started to come up with a plan, _‘If I cannot make Dean be happy here maybe I can make him happy at his own home…’_

 

Finally getting the bandages undone he hissed as he saw that the cut was pretty deep and would take quite a while to heal and it was going to leave a nasty scar.

Grabbing the aid box he grabbed a bottle of alcohol and some cotton swabs and had Dean's cuts cleaned and disinfected after just a few minutes. But the process had been made much harder because Dean

would not stop squirming where he sat.

“Dean! Please stop you are making this so much harder than it needs to! If you would just calm down we would have already been on our way to your home!” Cas reprimand the younger man.

That had caught Dean attention and he quickly settled down eager to be home already.

A few minutes later Dean had clean bandages on his wounds and had scrambled up and was going to kick the angels ass into gear so he could go home already when suddenly _someone crashed through the door._

_Looking closer he realized it was the angel from the other day!_

 

Castiel jumped to his feet and rushed to his brother’s side, “Gabriel! What happened?” He was about to dragged him closer to Dean when Gabriel grabbed Castiel by the shoulders breathing heavily,” Cas bro we gotta get outa here!”

 

But Cas was much more worried about his brother's injuries then his warning. They looked pretty serious, his wings were covered in blood and his side looked like it need to be sealed up fast. He started to pull his brother father into the room despite his protests.

His voice getting louder and becoming more panicked,” Come one Cas now's not the time to play nurse we need to get-” Gabriel was cut off by three heavy thumps coming outside from the balcony.

The golden-winged angel got up and pushed them closer to the window pulling out a sword from its sheath on his hip. Speaking quickly,” Come on Baby bird get your ass and your boy toy’s outta here already, I’ll fight them off!”

But it was too late as three angels walked through the door all holding angel blades with fierce looks on their faces.

 

**_Michael had found them._ **


	8. Chapter 8 Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 Purgatory
> 
> The three angels were out for blood.
> 
> Dean wasn’t sure if they were being attacked or how Cas and the other angel (Gabriel…?) knew them but he sure hoped it didn’t have anything to do with him being there, now that would seriously blow. He didn’t wanna screw up the guy’s life just because he messed up a job and had to get his ass saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait i'm not gonna abandon this story i'm to invested and have to much art pulse a comic for this story :") 
> 
> i'll add some art for this chapter later

**Chapter 8 Purgatory**

The three angels were out for blood.

Dean wasn’t sure if they were being attacked or how Cas and the other angel (Gabriel…?) knew them but he sure hoped it didn’t have anything to do with him being there, now _that_ would seriously blow. He didn’t wanna screw up the guy’s life just because he messed up a job and had to get his ass saved.  

Dean put his hands up in a placating manner when the middle angel raised his blade and stepped in front of Cas to hopefully deter the man from doing anything rash. Looking closer at the angels they all looked pretty different. Besides the fact that there were two girls and a boy.

The middle man was an older dark-skinned male with a bunch of freckle like moles spattered across his face, and the other two were women, both had pale skin, but one was blond and the other had dark red-orange hair but they all seemed to have different patterns and colors of tattoos over their bodies and different types of armor.

_‘I wonder what's up with that.’_ Dean thought as he opened his mouth to try to reason with them, “Now look we don’t wanna fight-” but he was interrupted by one of the angry men.

“Shut up! You're all coming with us! And if you try to fight or run you will be beaten and dragged along!” The male snared at them, stomping closer as Castiel jerked Dean away from him and shoved him behind him, replying calmly, “Now Uriel there's no need for this. I am no longer a fledgling nor do I need to return to Heaven, I have told you this many times before.”

“It's not your decision Castiel, it never was! Not since your traitorous mother and brother stole you from us! You don’t even know how to properly build a nest let alone make a major life decision such as living without your flock! And at this rate you’ll never be fit to decide this on your own!” Uriel raved obviously getting angerer and angerer by the moment.

“Hey! Take that back! He has a beautiful nest any girl he decides he wants to settle down with would be lucky to have him!” Dean piped up from the back instantly hating this man. He reminded him of the older kids who would try and bully Sammy because he was so small and because he was too busy getting his ass handed to him by monsters to scare them off.

“You know nothing mud monkey! This is the reason that you need to come back and be re-educated! Consorting with humans? Really!? They are nothing but filthy animals whose sole purpose is to kill and destroy everything they touch! How do you not see that Bother? Have you fallen that far?” Uriel voice grew louder and louder overshadowing Dean’s voice, as he stalked forward causing the small group to back up further and further into the room until they were right up next to the window.

Sensing there wasn’t really a way to safely calm down the situation Gabriel looked to Castiel. They made eye contact and seemed to agree on something when Castiel charged forward seemingly without reason.

Letting out a shout Dean made to grab at the foolish angel but when he tried to pull back, he himself was grabbed around the abdomen. Gabriel had his arms tightly wrapped around Dean’s stomach, then without hesitation he hurtled Dean out the nearest window. Feeling the glass shattered and cut through his fragile skin He was too stunned to scream.

The fall seemed to be taking an eternity just like before when Castiel had caught him…. but it seemed he wouldn’t be saving him this time.  And what was it with him and falling today? He guessed he was always meant to stay on the ground.

\----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep---

Cas should of known Dean wasn’t going to sit idle aside while he fought his siblings even if the human did disliked him. But what he truly had not expected was his Brother Gabriel’s reaction. Castiel couldn’t turn around to see what the male had really done but by the sound of Dean being ripped away from him and then a sound of breaking glass Gabriel **_had thrown his mate out a window_ **.

Distracted by the noise of a second window breaking, Gabriel must have followed his mate, Cas did not notice the blond haired angel, Hail, ran towards him until she smashed her fist into his ribs. Taking the hit to his left side the dark-winged angel used the momentum of Hail’s swing against her and sent her crashing to the floor and then pinned her wings down by slamming his knee into a very sensitive and fragile bone that would be hell to set, let alone the weeks of recovery and the possibility of never flying again.

 

Looking up at the other two angels showing he was serious about potentially crippling her and said in an anger filled tone, “I do not want to hurt you, but if you insist on trying to hurt my family I will retaliate with deadly force.”

 

Anneal, the red headed angel, just sneered in response and threw her angel blade at him and missed, following the blades movement Castiel did not see Uriel move until he was grabbed from behind and his left wing grabbed and twisted until something broke probably his radial bone, the one he threatened to break on Hail’s wing.

 

Swinging his head back, he felt Uriel swear and let go of him running towards the door he peered back seeing Uriel’s face covered in blood Castiel smiled and jumped off his balcony hoping they wouldn’t follow him far into Purgatory.

\----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep---

Dean didn’t remember hitting the ground but he wasn’t sure if he would in the first place being that he would be dead. Plus he was pretty sure he was beginning to get feeling back into his fingers.

 

After what seemed like an eternity he opened his eyes and was blinded by the brightness of his surroundings, making him squeeze his eyes tightly shut. He let out a pained groan and opened them again, blinking his eyes rapidly a couple of times. Adjusting to the light Dean sat up slowly, feeling the pain of his injuries increase as he grew more and more aware of the giant forest around him.

 

Slowly looking around all he saw was a bunch of trees, shrubs, and flowers of all kinds. Hearing a distant groan and some coughing, Dean decided to try and get up to see who else was hurt. But thinking it and doing it were completely different things.

 

Letting out a matching pained noise Dean managed to slowly but surely sit up and get on to his knees. He sat still for a moment attempting to catch his breath.  But the longer he stayed on his knees the more labored his breathing got.

 

Pushing past the agony Dean renewed his determination to get up and a few minutes later he managed to get shakily to his feet.

 

He made a move to straighten up but he found himself experiencing a sudden spike of pain from his right side. Gasping through the wave of pain he lifted his shirt up. Dean could only see the edge of what looked like a nasty bruise, but he really hoped it was a bruise and not something worse. He needed to get his act together if he wanted to make it out of this alive and to find the others.

 

Inhaling sharply in pain as he took a few steps forward he grinded his teeth in frustration and continued forward.  When he couldn’t hear the pained sounds of his target anymore he hesitantly called out a soft, “Hello? Anyone there?”

 

When no-one responded Dean let out a curse and again attentively kept walking forward all the while calling out in a quiet but determined whisper, “Please anyone? I just wanna help you.” But there was no response, to think about it there wasn’t even any bugs. There were bugs even in the Deep, their chirping echoed off of the tall walls and they had surprisingly even adapted to the day and night cycles of the underground cities and its inhabitants.

 

It only became quiet when there was something big, bad and ugly lurking around.

 

Crouching down Dean began to even out his breathing and listened intently to whatever had spooked the forest. Hearing something crack to the side Dean jerked his head in the direction and didn’t hear the monster come up behind him until it had latched itself onto his right leg.

 

Screaming Dean tried to kick it off but when it refused to budge he looked around for a weapon seeing some sticks nearby he managed to reach one and stabbed at the creature. But that only seemed to piss the creature off more, know he couldn't wrangle the monster off himself he started screaming for the only person he knew could help, “Cas! Castiel! Fucking help! Help! You better be fucking alive you stupid bird!”

 

Just when Dean didn’t think his life couldn’t get worse a second monster came out of the bushes in front of him. Finally getting a good look at the beast, it was some kind of goo monster, it was black and didn’t seem to be bothered by all the leaves, dirt and small rocks it was picking up as it slithered across the round. Just looking at the creature filled him with a irrational fear and made him want to cry like a baby.

 

As the second creature slithered closer dean swung his stick at hoping to keep it at bay when the one shredding his leg decided to chomp onto his side, god he hope the bastards teeth didn’t hurt anything important that would blow.

 

While he was distracted the second one lunged at him and latched itself onto his shoulder. Wacking it with his stick didn’t see to have any effect on it, starting to grow weak he tried to just pry its jaws open but they were stronger than any other monsters he's had to do this with.

 

\----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep---

So besides flying being the only way to get out of his house it was a really stupid idea considering his right wing couldn’t help him glide down right, he ended more falling than anything but Cas managed to get to the ground without much incident.

 

Getting his feet under him Cas heard Dean's pleads for help and rush forward into the direction of the scream whiling cursing Gabriel the whole time for not watching out for his mate.

Running into the clear he was met with the heartbreaking sight of his mate being pinned down by world's worst monsters.

Pulling out his swords Castiel ran forward attacking the creatures, making sure not to cut Dean he let out a yell grabbing one of the creatures attention, and causing it to lift its “head” up and into a perfect height for Cas to lop it off.

 

Smelling the other creatures blood the second creature lunged in its direction wanted to devour the easier meal when the angel also pinned it to the ground with his sword.

 

Leaving his sword in the creature Cas picked up Dean, when he got no protest Castiel got worried that maybe dean had died on him but Dean let out a sigh a few seconds later and said,” well… are we going? Or are we just gonna wait for more of them to try and eat us?

Cas replied to him as he backed up and and looked around, “ no you were just to quiet, where is Gabriel? He followed you down did he not?”

 

“Um..i haven’t seen him i thought i found him when i was attacked by those things but…” Dean looked around himself but there was nothing but trees and undergrowth.

 

Cas made a weird noise that broke Dean's heart and said “.... come on and put me down birdbrain let's get outta here and take care of that wing.”  

 

He tugged at Cas’s arm but the man refused to move, “come on we have to leave we can look for your bro as we go.” Only getting a sigh in response Dean was worried that cas wasn’t gonna come with him but when he tugged his arm again cas followed him.

 

They walked for hours without finding gabriel or any other monsters so when they came across a stream Dean made Cas sit down so that he could wrapped up any bleeding injuries.

 

Dean gathered what clothe they had on them to see what they could wrapped up. Dean had his blue tie, the staggering amount of overwrapped bandages from his shoulder (thanks to Cas’  mother henning), his black jeans from below his knee, and from what little Cas was wearing half of his skirt thing could be used.

Sighing Dean started taking off the bandages from his shoulder area and went up behind Cas and asked, “ Hey bud how to i need to wrap up this wing?,” but he was only answered with a shrug so he did his best and binded the wing where it seemed to be broken and tied it to Cas’ side.

 

Ripping his pant leg he folded it up and put it into his pocket to use for a weapon later, next he grabbed the tie and used it to bind the wound on his leg.

 

Glancing up at the angel he sighed, it was gonna be a long night.

\----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep---

 

Days passed with them evading Leviathans and Angels with Cas  mourning Gabe. The angel was reluctant to continue on running but Dean wouldn't let him give up, because he said, “Then I would have to give up and I don’t wanna be thrown off a cliff because I ain't a bird”, which reminded Castiel of himself.

 

Dean had managed to find them a little cave and it has a little hole in the top to let a little light in and to help dissipate any smoke that would come from the fire.

 

The human had started a fire and went to find something to eat, which he could hunt with weapons he had made while on the run out of wood with some sharp stones since Cas had left his sword when he had saved Dean from the goo monsters.

 

Dean had managed to trap and kill some rabbits and asks if the rabbit, the furry critter, was okay to eat, since it looked like the one Cas had caught for their dinner when they met but he wanted to make sure, and Cas confirmed it was fine.

Dean made rabbit burgers, which made the angel smile because  he loved them, and then he started crying because Gabe had made him some when he was little and it had tasted just like Dean's. Dean ends up hugging Cas and started telling him of him and Sammy when they were kids and all of the stupid stuff they did . They fell asleep together feeling just a bit better about the days to come.

 

\----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep---

 

Dean wakes up cold and found that the angel had left him. He started to panic after an hour because Cas had a lot of wounds. Even though he’s were worse and he needed to check on Cas’s wing, because after their little “cickflick” moment the night before the angel had finally given in and told him how to wrap his wing because the way Dean had done it hurt more than it should.

 

He gathered up their supplies into a lil’ hidey hole and went out to check out the around the cave hoping Cas hadn’t gotten to far away and into trouble. After about an hour of looking Dean was going to give up when he spotted the bright blue color of Cas’ clothes through the trees and ran towards it.

 

Running and huffing into the clearing where the angel was perching on a stump with bowl and stick with a rounded tip that was acting as a mortar and pedestal, he had managed to somehow surprise Cas who looked up at him with a peculiar expression on his face and asked Dean “What is wrong?”, Dean blinked at him and had to take a few calming breaths before he answered the man.

 

Dean responded with, “Is something wrong? I SOMETHING WRONG! Cas I’ve been _looking_ for you for a hour! When I woke up you were gone. I thought you had left me or got eaten by something!”

 

Cas just blinked at him and then replied with an angry tone of his own, “What? Dean you are my mate, I would never ever leave you! I had left this morning to find ingredients to make some salve for your wounds and maybe some mint to help numb the pain of the abrasion on your back.”

 

Dean snorted at that, “Well you’re gonna need a lot more of that paste than a little bowl ‘cuz I have a how shit ton of cut and shit on my back, and there’s probably a lot of glass in there to thanks to your bro ya bird.”

 

Cas scowled at him in response and with Deans help got up and returned back to the cave while muttering the whole time that he was not a bird; that would be impossible and continued to go into detail about how that was a silly idea because ancestry stuff, which Dean spaced out a couple minutes after he started because he didn’t understand or care about how birds and angels were completely different, and they thankful arrived at the entrance of their cave.

 

Realizing Dean wasn’t listening to him he sighed and told Dean to lay down on his stomach so he could began treating his injuries. With only a little grumbled Dean did as he asked. Looking at the agonizing, swelled cuts on Dean's back, and how Dean followed his request so easily Castiel became aware of just how much pain Dean has been in since the start of their relationship, even as short as it was.

 

Looking at Dean's back only makes him feel worse, because the cuts and bruising existing. It existing means that he had failed his brother, his mother and his mate. He just couldn’t seem to get anything right. Letting out a forlorn sigh Cas asked Dean “Which cut hurts the most?” But Dean shrugged and said,” It all hurts about the same really.”

 

Getting no helpful hints of where to start Castiel just started at the left shoulder blade and gently put pressure on the wound with his fingertips and pressed around until Dean let out a sharp hiss. Letting Dean's reaction guide him he squeezed the wound and leaned in closer, after a couple of minutes he spotted a sliver on something shiny he tried to pull it out with his fingers but couldn’t get a grip on it.  

 

Castiel grabbed a sharp stone knife Dean had made and apologized to Dean and gently has he could opened the cut wider and plucked out the glass shard. They repeated this process many times until Dean sighed and confirmed that Cas had pulled out the last piece because none of the cuts hurt worse than the other now.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief as well Cas proceeded to wash, with cold water, dry and applied the paste and when it had dried enough he applied some of the torn fabric of his loincloth to Deans bigger cuts and tied it tight enough to stay but not enough to cut off blood flow.

 

It wasn’t a long processes after pulling out the last of the glass but it seemed that while he was washing and cleaning Dean’s wounds he had fallen asleep. Checking his handy work Cas was as pleased as he could be in the situation and was also happy to see that the swelling of the humans back had already gone down some. Draping a blanket of leaves carefully and gently over Dean, Cas decided to take a nap as well and laid next to his mate and drifted off.

 

\----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep----SPN----Into the Deep---

 

Dean blinked his eyes open and was greeted by darkness and the quiet breathing of Cas beside him. ‘What had woken him up? He wasn’t that light of a sleeper considering his job history and it's gotten him into more trouble than he can count.’

 

Holding his breath to hear anything more in the darkness of the night. A solid minute passed before he heard it. The black goo monsters that Cas called Leviathans, or Angel Eaters, had found them and it seemed that nothing could kill them except some really weird ingredients coating a type of tree stake that they didn’t have around here.

 

Slowly he let out his breathe and slowly tapped Cas on the shoulder and scooted closer to him and whispered “Black Goo. Stay put, I’ll distract them while you gather our stuff, don’t move till you hear me drawing them away. We’ll meet up in the spot you were sitting in this afternoon. And if I’m not there in a couple of hours you hightail your ass outta here and get to where you and your brother found me that first day and ask around for a man named Benny, he’ll take care of you okay?”

 

Cas began to protest but Dean shushed him, and said “Just… trust me okay? I’ll be fine, I promise.” Cas looked into his eyes for a few moments and seemed to find whatever he was looking for and nodded. Getting up slowly he carefully crept towards the opening of the cave and slowly peered out. Sucking in his breathe when he came out only a few inches away from a Leviathan. It hadn’t seemed to notice him yet despite the distance so he carefully shuffled back into the darkness.  

 

Feeling blindly along the wall Dean managed to find a gap of wall that had a gentle breeze coming out of it. Feeling the gap closer it seemed just wide enough to fit through and went deeper into the space and found that the about 20 foot deep gap opened up into a little cavern.

 

Continuing forward carefully tapping his foot carefully on the ground before putting his weight there making sure the floor didn’t give way under him, you never knew how unstable the ground could be in caves. After crossing 10 feet of the cave he was met by a gust of wind, reaching forward to where he thought may be an opening but seeing no light he was a bit skeptic, until his fingers met wood.

 

It seemed that there was a dense blanket of branches blocking the exit, pulling the branches carefully aside he was met by the white light of the moon. More determined now he ripped the branches aside and squeezed his body through the opening and walked out onto a ledge. Going to the edge it looked like he was on a slanted ledge that lead to a good 10 feet slide and it was guaranteed to make a ruckus, perfect.

Angling his body so that he could slid down the wall without too much injury he let out a cry, “Bonsai!”


End file.
